It's my Secret
by Erika Arau
Summary: Yu Kanda à bientôt 19 ans. Viré par son 68ème patron, il va accepter de travailler pour son meilleur ami Lavi dans une boite un peu particulière: Privé... Mais que se cache t'il derrière la puissance de cette usine? Des êtres différents l'un d'eux: Allen
1. Prologue

Il existe dans votre monde beaucoup de chose tabou, dans le mien c'est un peu plus compliqué…

Il y a ce que l'on fait dans le monde public

Il y a ce que l'on fait dans Privé

Tant que Privé ne rentre pas dans le monde public il n'y a pas préjudice

Mais qu'est-ce que Privé ?

Privé est une entreprise particulière construite il y a une centaine d'année. Son but ? Rendre son client heureux. Par quel moyen ? C'est un secret détenu de génération en génération par ses dirigeants… C'est ça Privé. Aucun magicien ne raconte ses tours, ce serait perdre son travail et il n'aurait plus de crédibilité. Les secrets ne sont dévoilés qu'à l'intérieur d'un cercle déterminé et n'en ressorte pas. Les clients viennent et n'en reviennent pas… Que demande-t-il ? Ca aussi c'est un secret qu'eux gardent jalousement.

Vous aussi vous voulez avoir un secret ?

* * *

Voilà le prologue de ma prochaine fic intitulé It's my Secret ! X3 Mettant Yu à l'honneur, ce sera notre petit Kendoka le héros (huhuhu)

Tout d'abord quelques petites précisions:

- C'est un Yullen, c'est à dire un KandaxAllen donc homophobes s'abstenir de commentaires pour déjuger

- C'est une fic sérieuse, il y aura de l'humour évidemment mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je parte dans des délires déjantées

-Allen ici n'a pas de malédiction ou de bras avec innocence ou du même genre, il va avoir assez de problème comme ça ^^

- Je dédis cette fic à trois personnes: Tout d'abord ) Shadowkan Shai dont j'avais promis de lui faire une fic à Astate et à mon Moyashi-ai pour leur correction sur mes fics où je fais plein de fautes (pardoooooooooooooooooon) Aishiteru ma tite souris ^^

Faites moi part de vos pensées! Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues (sauf insultes évidemment). Sur ce au premier chap!


	2. Chapter 1: Un nouveau Job

Voilà le premier chapitre! Ca va, ça n'a pas été trop long?

Je trouve ce chapitre un peu trop vide à mon goût... Ba il faut bien préparer le terain, nee?

Les personnages de DGM ne sont pas à moi, juste la fic.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ^^

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau job**

Il est 14h07, je rentre du boulot enfin de mon ex boulot. J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement toujours agacé par ce fichu patron qui ne comprend décidément rien à son métier… Une voix familière et à l'allure androgyne se fit entendre dans mon salon avant d'accourir à la porte : « YUUUUUYUUUUN ». Aussitôt je me mis à reculer et refermât la porte d'un coup sec et rapide avant d'entendre quelque chose heurter l'entrée de ma maison pour la cinquième fois de la semaine. Ma vie est pourrie.

« Tu m'as fais mal Yu-chwan ! Je vais devoir aller à l'hôpital me refaire le nez !...

-Oh ce ne sera que la 48ème fois cette année… »

Devant moi se tenait un garçon du même âge que le mien, il avait les cheveux roux et un bandeau sur l'œil droit qui lui cachait une partie de son visage tandis que l'autre côté était inondé de fausses larmes. On pouvait le décrire comme « la seule personne capable de me supporter » et moi « la seule personne vers qui il revenait », amis… Je crois que c'est le mot qu'il emploi pour nous désigner. Il s'appelle Lavi et depuis la maternelle il ne me quitte plus pour son plus grand bonheur et mon plus grand malheur. Il est d'un naturel bon vivant et hédoniste lors de son temps libre, et il a BEAUCOUP de temps libre.

« Alors pourquoi tu as finis si tôt ?» Me demanda-t-il d'une humeur au-delà du joyeux luron qu'il est déjà d'ordinaire.

Je ne répondis pas, surtout pas pour lui raconter comment j'avais tenté d'expliquer au « patron » ma façon de voir ce qu'il était : par un poing sur la gueule pour ne pas choquer les oreilles sensibles des dames dans la pièce d'à côté. Quoiqu'il en soit je me retrouvais à nouveau sans boulot pour la deuxième fois ce mois-ci… Mon propriétaire allait encore me passer un savon, ça devenait une habitude pour lui de réclamer le loyer. Je m'appelle Yu, j'ai bientôt 19 ans et je viens de me faire virer de mon 68ème travail en 2 ans. Ce n'est pas un record du monde mais c'est un élément suffisamment important pour être pris en compte. Ma vie se résume au perte de boulot, au clope que je fume et que Lavi me taxe et à la prochaine sortie en douce de mon appart sans que mon proprio ne m'attrape. Rien de bien excitant en somme même si je vous vois très bien sourire de la où vous êtes.

En parlant de clope cela me donna envie d'en prendre une… Assis sur le canapé blanc du salon j'attrapais le paquet sur la table basse en bois avant de poser mes pieds à la place. Lavi de son côté était dans un fauteuil à ma droite et me regardait faire, attendant toujours ma réponse qui ne viendrait pas. D'une main j'ouvris le paquet et sortit une cigarette après avoir pris préalablement le briquet rouge que j'avais mis à l'intérieur. Une fois allumé je remis le petit objet sur la table en l'envoyant voler dans le panier à journaux et de laisser une bouffé de fumé s'échapper de ma bouche.

« Ah tu as encore été viré ?

-La ferme. » Sifflais-je avec la cigarette entre les dents.

La discussion si l'on put dire continua un peu, après s'être moqué de moi une bonne dizaine de fois sur le nombre de minute que durait un boulot que je prenais. Enfin au bout d'un moment il se calma un peu (de rire) et me regarda silencieusement. Quand on était seul il avait cette fâcheuse habitude de le faire, ses yeux se posait sur moi et ne se détachait plus tandis que c'est lèvres esquissait un maigre sourire. C'était assez dérangeant… Je savais très bien de quoi il en retournais mais je n'étais pas de ce bord ou tout du moins de _son_ bord. Je pestais en soupirant avant d'écraser la clope dans le cendrier et d'en prendre une autre.

« Tu fumes trop

-Chacun ses petits plaisirs

- Tu es mauvais la

-Oui en effet je ne suis pas d'humeur »

Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre jouer le rôle de la maman poule ni même de l'ami gay, j'avais réussi à partir de cette maison de fous quand j'étais jeune et je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me rappelle sans arrêt à quoi j'ai échappé. Surtout pas en ce moment, je voulais penser à autre chose. Après un long silence et une deuxième bouffé dans la nouvelle Bastos, il me proposa quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait :

« Tu veux travailler pour moi ?

-Pa..Pardon ? »

Je tournais la tête vers lui tout simplement surpris, Lavi me proposait un travail ? Je savais qu'il travaillait dans une entreprise privé mais il ne m'en avait jusqu'alors jamais parlé. Ce qui sur le coup me fit me demander pourquoi je n'y avais pas jusque là songé. Lavi faisait quoi comme travail ? Je l'observais du coin de l'œil : Il portait un tee-shirt noire totalement banal et un jean plus ou moin déchiré sur les côtés, a vu de nez on aurait pensé à un ado banal travaillant dans des petits boulot et écoutant de la musique rock sur son baladeur. Oui c'est ce qu'on penserait et pourtant je n'avais jamais croisé Lavi dans des magasins ou dans des petits jobs d'étudiant. En faite c'était toujours lui qui me trouvait.

« Et c'est quoi ton job ?

-Se-cré-taire ! »

Il avait dit ça comme s'il m'imaginait... Bref sa proposition me refroidit totalement et je tournais la tête vers la télé en face de moi.

« N'importe quoi, quel homme irait faire ce métier !

- Ne sois pas macho Yuuuuuuuuuu, c'est un boulot comme un autre et bien payé…

- Vraiment ? Quel prix ?

- Etooooooo combien tu voudrais ?

- Allons tu ne vas pas fixer ton prix par rapport à de que je demande ?

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Je réfléchis un instant, on pouvait toujours essayer :« 5000 » Lavi ouvrit grand les yeux et sa bouche dans un deuxième temps avant de s'écrier :

« 5000 ? Pour un boulot de secrétaire ? Alors que tu rentres seulement ?

-Ne sois pas radin Laaaaaaaaaaaavi, » l'imitai-je satisfait et dans une telle lenteur qui faisait bien comprendre à quel point il m'ennuyait.

Lavi détourna les yeux avec une légère rougeur sur les joues… Il reproduisit la même réflexion que moi quelques instant lui aussi avant d'accepter :

« Ne le crie pas sur les toits ok ? Je ne veux pas la direction dans mes pattes.

-Attend je plaisante, je ne vais pas travailler pour toi et puis j'ai l'impression que tu me donnes cette argent plus que je ne vais le gagner.

- Allons tu le mérite bien, j'en suis persuadé.

-Alors pourquoi je ne dois pas en parler à la direction ? Tes chefs vont te passer un savon ?

-Non c'est pas vraiment ça… Dit il avec un léger sourire et en se frottant la tête comme il a l'habitude de faire pour détourner la conversation.

-Tu as vraiment l'argent pour me payer ? Toi alors que tu es même plus jeune que moi? »

Le sourire imbécile de Lavi s'estompa soudainement et c'est avec des yeux regardant je ne sais où et plus ou moin inquiétant qui le remplaça avec des lèvres qui me susurrèrent:

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses »

Deux jours passèrent après cette proposition et c'est devant la fameuse usine que je me tenais aujourd'hui. Une petite sacoche à la main je regardais le gigantesque portail en fer forgé qui me barrait la route. Elle était dans la forme classique du chapeau de gendarme avec au dessus un décoration en plaqué or. On pouvait voir d'ici une partie du jardin : un chemin de gravier blanc conduisait à ce qui ressemblait fortement à un manoir. Des arbres alignaient ce sentier, ils étaient tous magnifiquement bien coupé. On se serait crus chez les aristocrates… Que faisait Lavi à l'intérieur de cet endroit ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de travailler pour des riches.

« Bien le bonjour »

Je me retournais sur le champ : Un veille homme plus grand que moi se tenait à quelques mètres. Il avait les cheveux gris et un petite barbe de la même couleur, il ressemblait à un majordome tous ce qu'il avait d'ordinaire hormis la petite cicatrice sur la joue droite allant de l'oreille jusqu'à la lèvre. Je reculais un peu surpris, comment était-il arriver ici ?

« Vous êtes un client?

- Et bien… Pas vraiment.

- Oh vous êtes le nouveau membre ?

- On peut dire ça…

- Et bien suivez moi je vous prie »

Il passa devant moi et d'une main ouvrit la poigné, la porte ne grinça même pas. Je le suivais silencieusement ma valisette à la main, en traversant le jardin je pus voir à quel point c'était grande et je compris que ce n'était qu'une « petite partie de la propriété ». Décidément on ne vivait pas dans le même monde.

Quelque part prêt d'une fenêtre à droite du jardin

« Alors c'est lui ? Je comprends mieux maintenant…

- Il est mignon hein ?

- Assez oui… Tu as bon goût je l'admets.

- Tu voudras que je te le présente ? »

Le jeune garçon qui regardait à la fenêtre se tourna vers son interlocuteur à moitié dans l'ombre. Celui-ci avança, commençant ainsi à rentrer dans la lumière. L'autre continua de le fixer, les mains derrière son dos. Après s'être attardé quelques instants sur lui, il se dirigea vers la porte tandis que son compère s'asseyait à demi sur le bureau. Avant de sortir définitivement il esquissa un dernier regard vers le jeune garçon.

« Rend le travail à temps cette fois-ci »

**_Fin du premier chapitre._**


	3. Chapter 2: Un autre monde

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Tout d'abord: Désolééééééééééééé pour l'attente ! Toutes les excuses du monde n'y changeront rien mais bon... _**

**_Ensuite bonne chance à tous ceux qui reprennent cette fic XD, vous ne devez même plus vous en souvenir !  
_**

**_Comme toujours: Désolé pour les fautes T.T et (je rappelle aussi que c'est une vieille fic donc ne m'en voulez pas pour la façon d'écrire aussi) et comme toujours bonne lecture. ^^  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Titre : It's my secret.  
**

**Chapitre 2 : Un autre monde.  
**

Une douce odeur de lavande voletait dans la pièce... Seul j'attendais qu'on vienne me chercher et m'étais donc assis sur un fauteuil gondole rouge et blanc au milieu de la salle. La pièce était baignée dans la lumière de telle manière qu'on pouvait même voir tous les détails des triglyphes sur les murs, un vrai décor d'aristocrate. Je regardais un peu autour de moi : à ma droite un bureau d'un merveilleux bois rouge était collé contre le mur et à côté une vitrine de gaillard dont je n'aurais pu situer l'année de conception. En face de moi il y avait deux choses : Une table gigogne et un drôle de fauteuil en spiral où on pouvait s'asseoir a trois... Je le scrutais pendant plusieurs minutes : la plupart du tissu était blanc hormis des franges empourprées situées en bas de l'étrange sofa.

« Siège indiscret »

Je me retournais un peu et vit derrière moi apparaître un garçon aux cheveux blancs dans l'embrasure de la porte qui m'observait passivement.

« Pardon ?  
- Le siège que tu regardes est une création de l'époque du Second Empire. C'est une variété du siège confident, trois fauteuils accolés sont réunis pas une traverse supérieur en forme d'hélice à trois pales et recouvert entièrement d'étoffe. »

Ma première impression : J'allais détester ce type. Ses yeux était froid comme de la glace et se moquait totalement de moi sans même sans rendre compte, il travaillait avec Lavi ? Dans un sens moi aussi maintenant... Alors qu'il allait de nouveau parler quelqu'un arriva et il alors qu'il voulait diriger la tête vers la personne qui approchait, une main attrapa ses cheveux et les ébouriffa.

« Cesse d'embêter ce pauvre gosse tu vas le faire fuir dès son premier jour !  
-Bah c'est qu'il n'était pas fait pour le poste.  
-Ne sois pas jaloux ! »

Le second intrus me remarqua et dans un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux entra dans la pièce et se présenta par la même occasion :

« Pardonnez-le manque de tact de mon cousin... Il est assez asocial. Je suis Sheryl Kamelot et voici Wisely »

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil sur eux : c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le disait ils semblaient avoir un air de famille : Une même peau légèrement grisâtre, des yeux jaunes et perçants avec une allure plus ou moin provocante... En espérant que la famille ne s'agrandirait pas pendant la visite. Nous sortîmes de la pièce et après quelques couloirs traversés Sheryl ouvrit une porte et me laissa rentrer le premier. La salle était spacieuse : on aurait pu y mettre une bonne vingtaine de personne sans qu'elle se touche. Dedans il y avait un bureau à cylindre blanc et marron avec huit tiroirs tout au font à gauche. Non loin un lit « en bateau » prenait place, idéal pour se reposer sans passer automatiquement dans les dortoirs qui nous était réservés. Il y avait de l'autre côté une armoire en vieux bois et un petit lavabo. On ses serait dit dans un vrai petite appart, même le mien n'était pas aussi grand et aussi couteux.

« Voici ton bureau ! Commença Sheryl, j'espère qu'il est assez grand  
-Je m'en contenterais...  
-Bien notre chef ne devrait pas tarder, tu as des questions ?  
-J'aimerais bien savoir ce que je dois faire.  
-Ce que tu dois faire ? Répéta Wisely tel l'écho. Tu es rentré ici sans même savoir ce quel travail tu fais ?  
-Lavi ne m'a pas réellement expliqué en effet.  
-Lavi ? Recommença Wisely »

Tout les deux avaient ouvert en grand leurs yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait ? Est-ce que cet imbécile de lapin ce serait moqué de moi ?

« J'ai dit quelque chose de déplacé ? Demandais-je.  
- Et bien en vérité c'est... »

Sheryl ne put finir sa phrase car quelqu'un était rentré en trombe et m'avait sauté dessus : Lavi bien évidemment. Ses bras entourèrent mon visage qu'il colla contre son buste, ça tombait bien il allait s'expliquer. J'observais un instant les deux autres, apparemment ils ne croyaient pas non plus à cet élan d'amitié. J'avais l'air fin...

« Lavi lâche-moi...  
- D'accord Yu-chan ! »

Lorsque je fus libéré de son emprise, le rouquin attrapa mon bras et me ramena vers lui. C'est là qu'il me présenta en bonne et dut forme :

« Sheryl, Wisely, je vous présente Yu Kanda. Soyez gentil avec lui d'accord ?  
- Yes Master. Répondirent-ils en chœur.  
- Master ? Dis-je moi aussi en regardant Lavi incompris. »

Il se mit à sourire plus ou moins gêné et comme si cela coulait de source il m'annonça : « En faite je suis le second du PDG de Privé ! Je ne te l'avais jamais dit ? » Un long silence plana dans la pièce :Le...Le second ? Lavi était l'homme de main, le bras droit ? Autant je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il pouvait me payer autant que je voulais mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il puisse être aussi gradé. C'était une blague, non ? Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il travaillait là-bas ? Je ne le savais même pas... Finalement Lavi malgré tout était quelqu'un de bien plus discret que moi sous ses allures familières.

« Alors Yu, si je te montrais maintenant ce que fait Privé ? Proposa Lavi  
- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on doive l'accepter aussi facilement, chacun de nous avait ses preuves avant. Affirma Wisely d'un ton sec et visiblement déjà irrité.  
- Wisely je ne suis pas sûr que parler ainsi à ton supérieur soit une bonne idée... Le questionna Sheryl. Qui plus est ce cher Kanda-san est maintenant notre supérieur lui aussi... »

Wisely regarda son cousin intensément avant de quitter la pièce furieux, il valait mieux que je le surveille d'un œil ou il risquerait de m'attirer des ennuis... Ca commençait bien finis-je par penser, dès le premier jour je venais de me faire un rival. Cependant être le secrétaire du second du PDG ne faisait pas de moi l'une des personnes les plus puissantes ? D'un seul coup je voyais la raison pour laquelle Lavi voulait que je ne crie pas ce genre de chose sur les toits : Je n'étais surement pas qualifier pour ce job... Finalement j'étais moi aussi pistonné, cette idée me rebuta tout de suite mais il fallait bien que je paye mon loyer.

Sur ce nous sortîmes nous aussi de mon nouveau bureau avant de descendre l'escalier au bout du couloir. Lavi discutait avec Sheryl de tout et de rien tandis que je les suivais silencieusement, après deux trois virages dans le manoir nous nous sommes retrouvé devant une porte blindée. Cette porte était parsemée de magnifiques gravures dignes des plus grandes fresques, une vrai œuvre d'art en somme. Une fois ouverte découvrant une petite salle avec au bout un escalier descendant en colimaçon. Les choses devenait sérieuses apparemment, j'allais enfin connaître les secrets de cette fameuse entreprise.

Je vous passe la longue heure de marche dans les souterrains qui s'en suivit, j'avais finis par croire que je m'étais engouffré dans quelque chose de vraiment très louche... Dans quoi Lavi m'avait il embarqué ? Etait-ce la Mafia ? Un réseau de drogue ou des ventes d'organes ? Je devenais de plus en plus sceptique sur ce nouveau boulot... Au bout d'un moment le tunnel s'éclaircit et nous débouchâmes sur une lumière orangée. Je plissais les yeux quelques secondes pour m'y habituer et aperçut enfin une partie de cette terrible vérité : en dessous du manoir se cachait un autre monde !

Vous allez surement lever les yeux au ciel et j'aurai été à votre place j'aurai sans hésité fait de même. Et pourtant j'y étais et la première pensée fut que Jules Vernes était un plus qu'un auteur de génie... On ce serait crut dans un de ces romans fantastiques tellement cela semblait invraisemblable. Nous étions dans une sortie en hauteur et je pouvais voir une bonne partie de cet endroit si incroyable. A gauche un petit escalier nous permettait de descendre, Lavi me fit un signe et je le suivis prudemment. C'est donc dans un état second que je suivais les autres qui s'amusaient de ma réaction... La « pièce » était gigantesque, plus grande encore que ses expos de plusieurs centaines de mètres et à l'intérieur une mini cité s'y trouvait. Des centaines personnes allaient et venaient en dessous de nous, il n'y avait pratiquement que des marchés hormis un bâtiment au fond à droite contre la paroi. On aurait dit un hôtel avec plusieurs tours relié les unes aux autres et arrivant à une hauteur pratiquement à la notre. A sa gauche un autre tunnel plus petit vu la distance qui nous séparait permettait de faire rentrer et sortir ses habitants qui m'étaient encore inconnus. C'est alors que je sus que nous nous rendions à cet hôtel, bientôt un mystère de résolu.

« Allô ? C'est toi Wisely ?  
- Ai Goshujin-sama  
- Tu n'es pas en route?  
- J'avais encore quelque chose à régler ici  
- Je vois... Ils sont partis ?  
- Oui et ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver à la maison mère.  
- Parfait... Alors que penses-tu de notre petit nouveau ?  
- Mignon mais chiant  
- Allons c'est le petit protéger de Lavi, soit gentil avec lui  
- Hai goshujin-sama »

L'interlocuteur reposa le téléphone sur le bureau et regarda un tableau face à lui sans vraiment prendre soin d'en suivre tout les détails. Il rêvassait tendrement à cette journée qui s'offrait à lui avant de prendre un dossier sur la pile et d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil : Apparemment une autre personne allait arriver aujourd'hui.

« Plutôt mignon lui aussi »

« C'est bon tu as tout compris ? Me demanda Lavi les yeux larmoyants  
-Oui, sifflai-je agacé.  
-Je t'ai fait un plan de la ville et un autre de l'hôtel au cas où ! Et voilà un petit porte-monnaie avec de l'argent pour ton déjeuner et ton goûter !  
-Lavi...  
-Oh et j'ai fais une liste de tout les numéros d'urgence : Police, pompier, ambulance, masseur, mon numéro perso...  
-C'EST BON JE SUIS PLUS UN GAMIN ! Vociférais-je près a l'étriper. »

Je mettais le bout de papier dans ma poche avant de sortir et de claquer la porte sous un cri désespéré de Lavi que je m'apprêtais à faire un tour. Et dans le même temps respirer enfin. Comme cet imbécile avait du boulot et que Sheryl devait l'accompagner, ils devaient me laisser à l'hôtel et m'expliqueraient tout plus tard... C'est donc seul que je me retrouvais dans ce gigantesque bâtiment dont je ne savais même pas l'utilité (Il ressemblait à un hôtel mais bon rien n'était sûr). C'est donc lentement que je déambulais dans les couloirs à la recherche du moindre indice, pour l'instant rien ne m'indiquait quoique ce soit sur cette étrange endroit... Je sortais donc le plan bien décidé à reprendre la situation en main quand quelque chose tomba de la fameuse carte : Je m'abaissai pour voir et aperçut plusieurs petits coupons. Ils étaient rouges avec des bordures dorées et dessus était écris « Bons gratuits » Des bons de quoi ?

A ce moment là quelqu'un arriva dans le couloir, c'était un homme plutôt âgé avec une barbichette blanche. Accompagné de deux femmes plus ou moins dévêtis il arriva devant moi et me vis avec les billets c'est là qu'il se mit à me parler comme si de rien était :

« Oh ce sont des bons de la société Privé ! Des rouges en plus ! »

Je le regardais d'un sale œil dans un premier temps puis voyant une chance de comprendre ou j'étais je le questionnais :

« Vous connaissez ?  
- Bien sûr ! Les rouges sont les plus prisées, généralement les gens viennent seulement avec des bleues ou des verts et quelques fois des oranges mais les pour ce qui est des rouges ils sont très rares ! Il faut de l'argent pour pouvoir se les offrir !  
- Savez-vous où je peux les utiliser ?  
- Prenez l'ascenseur derrière vous à votre gauche et montez au dernier étage ! Mais comment les avez-vous eu ?  
- Un crétin me les a donnés »

Sur ce je suivis les conseils du veille homme et monta à ce fameux niveau, je fus impressionné par le nombre d'étages. Mais c'était pourquoi faire ? J'observais un peu les différents niveaux : cuisines, chambre, boite, salle de jeux, piscine... Je m'arrêtais alors sur ce légendaire étage : « Réservé »

Réservé ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Avant même de pouvoir y réfléchir la porte s'ouvrit et un joyeux « Okaeri » me fut annoncer. J'avançais un peu perdu, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'entendre des ascenseurs me parler alors... Je restais statique quelques instants, regardant autour de moi. Je sentis quelque chose, une mauvaise impression...

« Okaeri ! »

Je me retournais surpris, devant moi une jeune fille aux couettes vertes me fit une courbette. Ses yeux émeraudes plongeant dans les miens elle sembla elle aussi étonnée de me voir :

« Bonjour vous êtes nouveau ?  
- Ou..Oui, fis-je encore sur le coup de son arrivé brutale.  
- Vous avez un laissez passé ? »

Je lui montrais mes tickets et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil elle m'attrapa par le bras et me tira dieu sait où en s'écriant :

« Toutes mes excuses ! Nous n'étions pas au courant qu'un client devait venir aujourd'hui ! Nous vous préparons une salle tout de suite !  
- Hein ? Ne pus-je que prononcer »

Un client ? Ah mais non ! Ca y est je savais que Lavi me porterait la poisse mais pas comme ça !... Je ne savais même pas ce que je devais faire ici... ET MERDE ! Elle me fit rentrer dans une petite pièce ressemblant fort a une salle d'attente tout en conservant cette couleur chaude et suave de l'hôtel. J'entendis alors une brève discussion entre la fille et une autre personne m'étant encore inconnu.

« Je vais préparer une chambre va t'en occuper ! Fis la voix féminine  
- Qu..Quoi ? Mais..Mais je sais pas comment il faut faire !  
- Occupe le j'en ai pour cinq minutes !  
- Ne vaut il pas mieux le faire attendre cinq minutes que je l'ennuie ?  
- Le client n'attend JAMAIS compris ? »

C'est donc après cette « discussion » que quelqu'un rentra dans la salle, j'imaginais encore un de ses abrutis engagé et qui ne savais rien faire. Un petit gros avec des lunettes qui passait sa vie sur WOW sans aucune sociabilité (Nda : nan me tapez pas) et qui allait balbutier pendant cinq petites minutes devenant ainsi cinq LONGUES minutes. Je tournais la tête dépité et me demandant ce que j'avais fait dans la vie quand un jeune garçon aux cheveux blanc apparu dans l'entrebâillement tout intimidé. Il portait un débardeur sans manches et à col noir ainsi qu'un jean plan très moulant, son visage était encore celui d'un jeune adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année et deux prunelles grises faisaient rayonner son visage.

« Vous n'attendez pas trop ? »

Finalement cinq longues minutes n'auraient peut-être pas été du luxe.


	4. Chapter 3: Favoris

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Tout d'abord: Désolééééééééééééé pour l'attente ! Toutes les excuses du monde n'y changeront rien mais bon..._**

**_Oui vous avez le droit de me huer car la fic est bel et bien terminé... Grosse flemme de poster, pardon.  
_**

**_Comme toujours: Désolé pour les fautes T.T et (je rappelle aussi que c'est une vieille fic donc ne m'en voulez pas pour la façon d'écrire aussi) et comme toujours bonne lecture. ^^  
_**

* * *

**Titre : It's my secret.  
**

**Chapitre 3 : Favoris.**

Une chevelure rousse pointa le bout de son nez dans une pièce non éclairé, furtivement il poussa la porte en prenant soin de ne pas la faire grincer. Ses pieds avançaient avec souplesse sur le sol en bois et arrivèrent près d'un bureau en fer forgé, lentement ses mains se mirent au travail. Passant sur les poignées dorées des tiroirs, il cherchait une ouverture. Mais alors qu'il cherchait avec frénésie un moyen de se débarrasser des fermetures, la lumière s'alluma découvrant ainsi la tentative infructueuse du bras droit.

« Et bien quelle trahison !… Fit le patron de Privé  
- Ah… Tu es rentré ? Fis l'intrus  
- Oui et quelle déception de te voir ainsi fouillé dans mes affaires… Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?  
-Euh non… Tu as sacrément bien caché la clé ! S'exclama t'il visiblement peut inquiet d'avoir été trouvé.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je te connais. »

Le patron avança dans la pièce, nous laissant découvrir enfin son aspect : un visage sévère pour des yeux bleues et une chevelure dorée attachée en tresse. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, 23 tout au plus vu sa silhouette à peine fini. Lentement il porta ses mains à sa chemise blanche qu'il entrouvrit, laissant ainsi entrevoir un collier avec pour pendentif une petite clé argentée.

« C'est sur qu'ici j'aurais eu du mal à la prendre s'en me faire remarquer.  
- C'est le but. »

Lavi qui c'était alors accoudé les fesses sur le bureau, le quitta et s'empressa d'entourer de ses bras le cou du blondin. Celui-ci le regardait d'un œil dont il était difficile de deviner ses véritables pensées, un mélange entre une fatigue cumulé et une irritabilité non dissimulée. Il observa le rouquin un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux : Lavi était beaucoup plus grand que lui, sa tignasse rousse rajoutant plusieurs bon centimètres. Le plus jeune était d'une humeur taquine et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer il posa son front sur le blond et d'un sourire :

« Et si on arrangeait ça juste entre nous ?  
- Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ?  
-Comme toujours… »

* * *

« Vous n'attendez pas trop ? »

Devant moi un jeune garçon de type occidental se présentait, de grands yeux gris plein de timidité et des joues légèrement rosées. Les mains derrière le dos et complètement gêné, il s'approcha prudemment vers moi et tenta de me parler :

« Bon… Bonjour ! Vous… Vous désirer quelque chose ? »

Je le regardais interdis, il collaborait ici ? Un lycéen travaillant pour les vacances peut-être ? Ce garçon devait avoir 16 ans tout au plus… Quoiqu'il en soit il était vraiment… Parfait.

« J'aimerais bien savoir ou je suis.  
-HEIN ? »

Le jeune garçon me regarda avec une tête décomposé comme si je venais de lui dire que le père noël n'existait pas (désolé les mioches, fallait que vous le sachiez un jour ou l'autre mais les seuls gros bonhommes au nez rouges qu'on a sont des alcoolos). Sur le coup je fus déstabilisé, il n'avait aucune rempart émotionnelle… Il semblait en être totalement démunit, cela existait de nos jours ?

« Vous…Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il encore abasourdis.  
- En faite je suis nouveau ici et… Je ne connais encore rien.  
- Oh c'est donc ça ! Vous aussi c'est votre première fois ! »

Le plus jeune m'offrit son plus beau sourire ce qui eut un effet non souhaité, je détournais les yeux en tentant de penser à autre chose… Il s'en chargea pour moi en agrippant mes mains. Elles étaient douces, chaudes et extrêmement rassurantes, on aurait dit que ses parents avaient mit tout un soin à le créer. Il m'observa un instant et remarqua les tickets que je tenais dans ma main.

« Ce sont des rouges ? Vous êtes nouveaux et vous avez pu vous en procurer ? Ajouta t'il admiratif.  
- En faite ils ne sont pas vraiment à moi… Avouai-je en repensant au crétin qui me les avait refilé.  
- Ah bon ? Vous les avez eu comment ?  
- C'est cet imbécile de Lavi qui me les surement mis dans ma poche… Il passe son temps à me mettre dans des situations stupides pour s'amuser. S'il ne m'avait pas trouvé ce boulot je l'aurais bien étripé ! Maugréai-je entre mes dents. »

Le garçon me regarda silencieusement de ses beaux yeux ouvert, je regardais ses mains qui me tenaient depuis déjà quelques temps. Elles étaient bien faites, aussi belles qu'auraient pu l'être une femme prenant soin de son corps. D'un côté c'était assez étrange et pendant un instant je me demandai s'il était bien un garçon, sa voix n'était pas grave et sa stature si fine en faisait un être plutôt bien androgyne. D'un seul coup je me demandais si finalement ce n'était pas une fille qui me tenait la main… Mais je n'allais tout de même pas lui demander !

« Lavi ? C'est un client ?  
- Non il travaille ici, c'est une sorte de chef ou je ne sais trop quoi…  
- Attendez vous parler de ce Lavi ? Le sous-chef de Privé ? Celui qui s'occupe de cet hôtel ?  
- Oui pourquoi ?  
- Euh… Vous êtes un ami ?  
- On peut dire ça… Je suis aussi le nouveau secrétaire qu'il a embauché »

Le « garçon-fille » me lâcha les mains, aussitôt rouge de honte il se colla dos au mur et prit un air mi- étonné et mi-effrayé. Je ne compris pas du tout ce que je venais de faire ou de dire mais quelque chose au fond de moi m'incitait une interrogation qui voulait rapidement être terminé. Heureusement pour moi elle fut en effet extrêmement rapide.

« Je suis en train de parler avec mon supérieur !  
- Euh… Et alors ?  
- J'ai été familier avec un gradé… Mon premier jour en plus… Wisely va me tuer.  
- Euh… »

Je le regardais sans un mot poser son front contre le mur en étant totalement désemparé, alors il travaillait bien ici ? La jeune fille arriva enfin et après plusieurs courbette me pria de la suivre, ce que je fis malgré moi laissant ce drôle et mignon de personnage plaquer sa main contre son visage totalement gêné.

La pièce dans laquelle je fus arrivé était gigantesque, un magnifique studio ou rien ne manquait. Cela partait de la cuisine américaine au jacuzzi à même le salon, l'hôtel était encore plus incroyable vu de l'intérieur… Si toutes les pièces étaient ainsi, je n'osais même pas imaginer le prix que cela coutait. Je me retournais devant elle un peu pris de cours, je n'avais pas les moyens de payer ce luxe et ce même pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle me répondit par un sourire et ajouta :

« Que désirez-vous d'autre ?  
- Parce que je peux avoir autre chose ? Lui murmurais-je autant à elle qu'à moi-même.  
- Bien sûr, ce ticket vous donne le droit à tous ce que vous désirez dans le cadre des contrats qui sont stipulés à cet effet. Demandez, normalement rien est trop beau pour le client.  
- Et qu'est-ce que je peux avoir d'autre ?  
- Vous avez faim ? Vous voulez de la compagnie ? »

Je restais bouche-bée, c'est donc ça que faisait Lavi… Il travaillait pour une agence de bien être en tout genre, un bordel et tout ce que cela pouvait contenir. Bon le rouquin était ce genre de personne mais le gosse que j'avais vu, il faisait quoi là-bas ?

« Le garçon de tout à l'heure… Je peux le revoir ?  
- Oh vous souhaitez un garçon ? Désolé c'est un ESUPE, il n'est pas encore prévu à cet effet mais je peux vous proposer d'autres du même âge… Asseyez vous je vais vous chercher le catalogue. »

Elle ne vit probablement pas la tête déconfite que je fis en l'entendant parler ainsi car elle était de dos pourtant je dus admettre que je n'avais pas eu aussi honte de ma vie. Non seulement elle me prenait pour un gay, mais aussi pour un pédo… Attendez… Ils en ont d'autres gosses ? Bon au moins j'étais sur que c'était un garçon.

« Attendez ! Demandais-je  
- Oui ? Répondit la jeune fille en se retournant.  
- Je voulais juste lui parler, nous étions en train de discuter et j'aurais voulu poursuivre la conversation.  
-Oh bien sur, si c'est cela il n'y a aucun problème. Je vais vous e chercher. »

Sur ce elle sortit et je me retrouvais enfin seul depuis… Dix minutes mais de longues minutes qui dois-je l'avouer c'était passé encore plus bizarrement que celle que j'avais déjà eu avec l'imbécile de rouquin… Non techniquement c'était de sa faute, donc c'était dans sa longueur. Note à soi : Le tuer la prochaine fois. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce, elle était vraiment magnifique : Le salon était aussi grand que chez moi sans l'attirail. Un espace jacuzzi avait été prévu avec tout le matériel nécessaire, une autre partie de la pièce était un coin télé. Un canapé long face au poste, un autre plus court à sa gauche et de l'autre coté un fauteuil, tout les trois blanc et sans aucun défaut. La télévision était évidemment un écran plat, presque aussi long que le sofa lui-même… Je me rapprochais un peu, le sol était en bois très foncé. Comme il n'y avait pas de radiateur je supposais que c'était un chauffage au sol… Bon sang les riches ont vraiment de quoi se payer tout ça ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de regarder plus car on venait de frapper à la porte, après un accord de ma part je pus voir le jeune garçon rentrer timidement. Il me salua d'un geste de la tête et ferma l'entrée avant de me rejoindre encore embarrassé. Je le dévisageais un instant, il portait un genre d'uniforme d'hôte : une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Une cravate noir entourait son cou et cachait les boutons du haut, un peu plus bas ses mains affublées de gant en cuir se tordaient d'angoisse.

« Que t'arrives t'il ?  
- S'il vous plait ne dites pas à Wisely que je vous ai mal parlé… Il va se fâcher.  
- Wisely ? Le mec aux cheveux blancs avec un turban ?  
-Oui…  
-C'est lui ton patron ? »

Il acquiesça de nouveau, c'est vrai que depuis le début ce mec ne m'avait pas plut… Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Quoi de mieux que de…

« Je ne dirais rien.  
- Vraiment ? Fit il à demi-soulagé  
- A une condition.  
-La…Laquelle ? Demanda le jeune homme qui semblait c'être fait avoir.  
- Je ne raconterais rien si tu m'expliques ce que fait un jeune garçon de ton âge ici. »

Alors que je pensais à un abaissement des yeux, une gêne de sa part de devoir parler de son histoire, ce fut un regard incompris que je reçus. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et je pus lire toute sa perplexité sur son visage encore enfantin.

« Mais… Vous travaillez vraiment ici ?  
- Oui pourquoi ? Dis-je passablement énervé.  
- Et vous ne savez pas ?  
- Je suis arrivé hier mais cet imbécile était trop occupé pour me dire quoi que ce soit ! Je suis le seul à ne rien comprendre à tout ce bazar et c'est pourquoi je veux que tu m'expliques.  
- Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour vous le dire… Hésita-t-il.  
- Tu veux que j'aille voir ce wi-truc ?  
- Non ! S'écria le jeune garçon qui s'agrippa à mon haut tout en suppliant de ne pas le faire.  
- Parle alors.  
- Et bien… Je suis un…

* * *

Wisely était encore dans la maison, comme à son habitude il relisait les factures qu'un certain favoris s'éprenait à oublier de faire. Il releva la tête quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, l'étranger fut vite reconnu et s'assit dans la chaise qui était en face de lui.

« Comment va notre jeune prodige ? Demanda t'il  
- Je suis en plein calcule, tu veux quelque chose ? Râla Wisely qui voulait rapidement couper court à la conversation.  
- Que tu es froid Wisely, quelques problèmes avec ton petit protégé ?  
- Rien de tout cela… Il va très bien. Affirma-t-il plus ou moins crispé.  
-Je vois ça en effet… »

Le dit tendu regarda l'autre d'un mauvais œil, celui-ci esquissa un sourire amusé avant de se relever et prendre les dossiers sur le bureau. Une fois le tout mis sous son bras il fit un petit signe de la tête à son collègue et repartit vers la sortie. Mais alors qu'il était presque dehors le jeune phénomène repris la discussion ce qui arrêta le plus âgé dans sa course.

« Tu as vu le nouveau ?  
- Le nouveau ? Tu parles du secrétaire ?  
-Ouai.  
- Oh Oh il ne te plait pas ?  
- Je hais le favoritisme… D'abord ce rouquin et maintenant lui.  
- Ah ça… Nous ne sommes pas tous des génies comme toi.  
- Il y a une différence entre se démener pour un travail même si on n'est pas Einstein et jouer de son charme ! S'emporta-t-il un peu.  
- Donne-lui une chance, on a tous été dans son cas. »

Wisely émit un grognement de mécontentement et replongea cette fois-ci pour de bon dans ses dossiers, son invité le laissa y retourner après un soupir laissant clairement sa pensé s'exprimer avant de rejoindre son bureau et d'y cacher les dossiers pour éviter de les remplir. C'était ce genre de personne, Komui.

L'intellectuel regarda par-dessus son bureau et voyant la porte fermé s'arrêta de travailler. Il ouvrit un petit tiroir et y sortit un petit cadre de la taille d'une photo, il l'observa longuement et l'on put discerner une pointe de tristesse dans son regard. Il le posa sur son bureau quelques instants, dessus trois enfants prenaient la pause avec leurs mères. Les petits étaient devant, le plus à gauche était l'ainé et tenait la main d'un autre le petit dernier était accroché à la robe de sa mère et regardait dans leur direction. Wisely soupira, ce temps était révolu depuis bien une décennie… Devenir adulte est parfois lourd de sacrifice.


	5. Chapter 4: Play?

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour m'excuser, je vous donne deux chapitres au lieu d'un, encore une fois: pardon, pardon!  
_**

**_Comme toujours: Désolé pour les fautes T.T et (je rappelle aussi que c'est une vieille fic donc ne m'en voulez pas pour la façon d'écrire aussi) et comme toujours bonne lecture. ^^_**

**_Ps: Pour les "er" comme "OSER" alors qu'ils sont censé être "é", c'est parce que je n'ai pas la fonction "é" en mode majuscule donc dsl pour ces fautes lors des maj. Oui honte à moi.  
_**

* * *

**Titre : It's my secret.  
**

**Chapitre 4 : Play?**

« Tu es…  
- Oui. »

Il baissa les yeux, la gêne qui se lisait dans ses yeux le força à les déplacé vers le sol pour éviter plus de désagrément. Ses mains agrippaient nerveusement le bas de son débardeur noir tandis que ses pieds tapotaient doucement le sol pour tenter de se calmer. De là où je me trouvais on pouvait voir son visage totalement embarrassé devant cette révélation plus que surprenante, comment aurais-je pus croire un seul instant à ce genre d'histoire ? Pourtant aucun signe de mensonge n'était perceptible… Le seul moyen était d'affirmer cette supposé réalité.

« J'ai du mal à croire ce que tu me dis.  
- C'est pourtant la vérité. Avoua t'il dans un semblant de murmure  
- Prouve le alors. »

Le garçon tourna alors la tête vers moi, un demi sourire sur les lèvres et j'eus un pincement cœur que je cachais totalement. Lentement sa main se dirigea vers ma tête avant de se poser sur ma joue qu'il caressa tendrement, l'arc sur ses lèvres s'accentua et prit un air bien plus doux encore. _Bon sang c'était quoi ce môme ?_ Je sentis ses doigts frôler doucement ma peau, elle n'était pas froide bien au contraire et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait commençait à traverser mon corps d'une bien étrange façon. J'attrapais cette main et la collait un peu plus contre moi, un peu surpris il se laissa tout de même et m'observa diriger sa main vers ma bouche pour y déposer un simple baiser dessus.

« A…Ano…(1) »

Je relevais mes yeux vers lui : Ses pommettes rosées empourpraient son visage enfantin et n'en rendaient ses cheveux que plus resplendissant, ses grands yeux gris qui m'avaient quelque peu troublé affichait avec un étonnement sans dissimulation d'aucune sorte. Une pureté telle que j'aurais culpabilisé de la salir en en demandant plus, c'est pourquoi je lui rendais sa liberté. Il plaça son bras que j'avais souillé sur ses cuisses et le cacha de son autre main. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui venait de comprendre qu'il avait fait une vilaine bêtise.

« Wi…Wisely n'aimerait pas.  
- Pourquoi ? Il serait jaloux ?  
-Non ! Protesta t'il visiblement peut convaincu.  
- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?  
- Ce n'est pas mon travail… »Commença le blandinet rouge.

D'un geste je le poussais violemment en arrière, un petit cris s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant que je m'empressais de me placer au dessus de lui. Je n'étais qu'en diagonale mais cela lui suffit amplement pour se sentir totalement mal à l'aise. Il continua à protester tout en bégayant et en tentant de se redresser malgré l'intrus qui l'empêchait.

« Je…Je ne veux pas être cassé !  
- Calme-toi.  
-Non ! Si je suis brisé Wisely va me jeter !  
- Quoi ? »

Le jeter ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Un si beau garçon se serait de la folie de…

« Je suis facilement remplaçable. Admit il  
- Tu veux dire qu'il y en a d'autre comme toi ?  
- Bien sûr, crois tu que je peux tout faire seul ?  
- Non mais est-ce qu'il en a d'autres exactement comme toi ?  
- A ça… »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase d'une telle manière que j'avais moi aussi ressentis cette douleur et quelque part je m'en voulais car elle était surement à cause de moi. Je me rasseyais sur le matelas tandis que mon hôte se redressait à son tour pour retrouver une position plus acceptable. Il se débarrassa de quelques mèches gênantes d'un revers de sa main, j'eus envie de la reprendre l'espace d'un instant. Ses yeux gris c'étaient perdu quelque part dans la pièce et fixait un objet surement inexistant, après quelques clignements il reprit comme dans un chuchotement.

« Non, je suis tout nouveau.  
- Tu es donc le premier ?  
- Oui mais je ne vais pas être seul longtemps si les attentes sont fondées. Acquiesça-t-il.  
- Ca te fait peur ? »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, et son expression était…Indescriptible.

« Les marionnettes finissent toujours par être jeté, c'est ainsi »

* * *

« Dites vous n'auriez pas vu un nouveau par ici ?  
- Un… Nouveau ? Il ressemblerait à quoi ?  
- Environ de ma taille, les cheveux longs et soyeux, des prunelles bleutées pleines de vivacité et une bouche pulpeuse qu'on aimerait ardemment s'y délecter… Le corps imberbe et bien musclé (nda : elle est censé le savoir ça ?), une allure nonchalante et pleine de classe… Un beau ténébreux avec un sale caractère… Et il a un petit sac avec son goûter !  
-La…Lavi-sama…  
-Quooooooooi ? Vous ne pouvez pas le retrouver avec toutes ces informations ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ? Mon pauvre petit Yuyun adoré tout seul dans ce monde cruel et plein d'obsédé de la beauté ! Il va se faire sauter dessuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

* * *

Un jeune homme blond attrapa sa chemise qui trainait sur le canapé de son bureau et l'enfila aussitôt. Bouton après bouton il commença à la refermer les yeux dans le vide, son esprit était perturber depuis quelques temps déjà mais tout c'était réanimé à nouveau. Ce trouble il l'avait causé lui-même et en était parfaitement conscient, tout comme la seconde vague qui n'allait pas tarder à se manifester. Mais cela passerait comme toujours, et en espérant que c'était un mal pour un bien Howard Link souhaitait que cet étape soit plus rapide que les précédentes… La patience avait beau être son fort elle ne durerait pas indéfiniment.

Un bruit familier sonna dans la pièce, réveillant le chef présumé de Privé qui attachait l'avant dernier bouton. Il laissa sa chemise pour se diriger vers son bureau ou un petit téléphone vibrait et produisait des sons pour attirer l'attention. C'était ce genre de nouvelle technologie ou l'on pouvait faire tellement de chose et dont on ne connaissait même pas la moitié, quoiqu'il en soit Link l'empoigna sans trop de cérémonie et regarda qui avait la décence de l'appeler sur son téléphone personnel. L'image de la personne était déjà afficher depuis une bonne dizaine de secondes.

« Tiens tiens… »

Il raccrocha sans même lui laisser une chance et enfournais le portable dans sa poche de pantalon noir. Link jeta un coup d'œil à son secrétaire, « il » avait toujours l'habitude d'en faire des tonnes… Tout était par terre à quelques exceptions près : Le téléphone, un classeur, une agrafeuse métallique couchée sur le côté et quelques crayons qui n'avaient pas suivit les autres dans leurs chutes. Vraiment… Incorrigible. Le blondin détacha ses cheveux dans un soupire las qui disait long sur les agissements quelques peu rocambolesque de ces minutes écoulées. Après quelques passages difficiles pour retrouver une chevelure correcte il décida d'opter pour une queue de cheval, s'il devait y avoir d'autres petits problèmes de ce genre il y aurait moins de dégâts… Qu'importe il devait faire honneur à sa réputation et ne pas la dégrader malgré cet idiot qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, la prochaine fois il s'en mordrait les doigts.

Il s'éloigna du bureau pour arriver vers le canapé qui lui aussi avait souffert, malgré tout le calme que le jeune homme tentait de présenter ses joues rosirent un peu. Il y avait des fois ou il se trouvait vraiment puéril, la bêtise étant faite à deux. Une fois arrivé devant il aperçut l'objet du « débat » ou plutôt le prétexte des ébats puis le raccrocha à son cou. Le fameux pendentif retomba sur son torse comme s'il n'avait jamais bougé d'ici et après avoir reprit un place plus confortable sous sa chemise, son possesseur pris sa veste et sortit.

* * *

« Les marionnettes finissent toujours par être jeté, c'est ainsi.  
- Une marionnette hein ? C'est ainsi qu'il te… »

Un satané bruit nous perça les tympans, je relevais la tête en me demandant ce qui se passait mais nous étions seuls. Je l'observais à nouveau pour connaitre la raison de ce raffut mais n'aperçut qu'une même surprise dans ses yeux. Le bruit recommença de plus belle et tandis que je me redressais complètement, le blandinet plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles pour atténuer le bruit assourdissant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandais-je un peu pris au dépourvu.

La réponse ne tarda pas lorsqu'un troisième et dernier bruit retentit, une sorte de tapotement s'en suivit et quelqu'un ou quelque chose parla :

« Un message à l'adresse d'un dénommé Yu Kanda, je répète un message à l'adresse d'un dénommé Yu Kanda : Ce petit garçon est attendu dans le hall par son tuteur légal qui l'a perdu il y a de cela deux heures dans…  
- YUUUUUUUUUUYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN OU TU ES ? »

Le silence… Un **_merveilleux_** et **_doux_** silence s'installa dans la pièce ou nous étions, non ce n'était pas possible…

« Ano… Ce n'est pas Lavi-sama que nous avant entendu ?  
- Cet enfoiré…  
-Hé ?  
- COMMENT A-T-IL OSER ? JE VAIS LE BUTER !  
- héééééééééééééé ? Répondit le blandinet qui ne savait plus où il en était.

* * *

« Aaaaah il y a un petit nouveau ? Sans dec ?  
- Je te vois venir… Tu devrais éviter.  
- Pourquoi il est du genre fragile ? J'ai horreur des gamins pleurnichards.  
- Hun, Tu es plus jeune que lui. »

Le dit « jeunot » se tourna vers son coéquipier, son visage était marqué par un maquillage noir autour des yeux et une fausse cicatrice sur l'œil gauche. Il tira la langue tout en prenant une pause exprimant à quel point la réflexion de son camarade ne l'intimidait pas mais que lui au contraire ferait mieux de rester à sa place. Celui-ci soupira devant cette attitude et tout en avalant une énième bouffé de cigarette continua sur sa lancé.

« Il fait partit de l'entourage du rouquin il parait.  
-Heeeein ? 'Tain il va nous les briser alors !  
- Qui sait… »

Et pendant que le compagnon du fumeur s'arrachait les cheveux en criant qu'il ne voulait pas d'un autre tyran, le plus âgé releva la tête et regarda l'immense plafond fait de roche. Ils étaient sur le toit d'une des maisons, celle de Wisely qui était en retard contre toute attente. Surement des dossiers qu'on avait de nouveau découverts dans un coin caché… Il s'allongea de tout son long sur les tuiles rougeâtres, bras croisés derrière la nuque et jambes droites repliées tout en laissant ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés aller de ci de là.

« Kanda-kun nee ? Ca promet d'être divertissant. »

* * *

(1) Ano: "Euh..." en japonais


	6. Chapter 5: Humain

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Comme toujours: Désolé pour les fautes T.T et (je rappelle aussi que c'est une vieille fic donc ne m'en voulez pas pour la façon d'écrire aussi) et comme toujours bonne lecture. ^^_**

**_Ps: Pour les "er" comme "OSER" alors qu'ils sont censé être "é", c'est parce que je n'ai pas la fonction "é" en mode majuscule donc dsl pour ces fautes lors des maj. Oui honte à moi.  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : « Humain »**

Un humain, c'est un être qui n'existe pas en tant que tel. Les frontières qui le délimitent sont indécises et ambigüe, il est impossible d'y distinguer une forme complète et stable. Conscience, moralité, langage, doute, peur, colère, espoir… Toutes ses caractéristiques font parti intégrante de lui et pourtant le définir reste l'une des choses les plus difficiles à faire.

D'autres questions tombent à leur tour : Que doit-il faire ? A-t-il un but à atteindre pendant son périple ? Jusqu'où a-t-il le droit d'aller ?

La technologie nous a prouvé que l'homme pouvait tirer profit de ce qui était autour de lui, les modifiant à sa guise pour son bien être. De la nourriture à la médecine en passant par les moyens de communication et de transport, l'être humain est sans nul doute l'animal qui a sut le mieux s'entourer pour survivre malgré sa vulnérabilité. Mais alors que celui-ci a réussi à s'extirper de cet état précaire pourquoi les autres bêtes n'ont-ils pas suivi ?

Peut-être est-ce du à l'homme qui par peur de perdre sa supériorité à pris soin de les surveiller et les garder ainsi à ce niveau, pourtant cette peur n'empêche absolument pas l'être humain de rêver. D'imaginer un autre être doué de raison avec qui il pourrait partager ses connaissances, ses peines et ses aspirations un être dont il n'aurait pas à craindre la prédominance. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose suffisamment intelligent pour le comprendre et l'épauler mais dépendant de lui et qui ne pourrait se révolter. Ces « choses » existent et elles sont l'un des piliers de Privé et alors que je nageais en pleine science fiction et me demandais si ce n'était pas un canular, j'entamais mon premier jour en tant que secrétaire général. Je compris bien assez tôt que dans n'importe quel endroit où je passais, la plupart des êtres humains que je croisais n'avait en faite rien « d'humain ».

2 jours étaient passé depuis « l'incident » de l'hôtel et même si le meurtre du lapin n'avait put être exécuté, il y avait quelques questions qui exigeait des réponses. Et puisque le crétin avait décidé de s'enfuir aujourd'hui encore j'optais pour quelqu'un qui serait peut-être un peu plus coopératif.

« Qui sommes-nous ? Répéta le cousin de Wisely.  
- Je travaille ici sans même savoir la moitié de mes obligations, ni a quoi je sers d'ailleurs. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. »

Sheryl me regarda d'un œil intéressé puis esquissa un petit sourire amical, il était assis sur le fauteuil de son bureau et me pria de le rejoindre en face de lui. J'optais pour suivre sa proposition, l'explication pouvait être longue et je n'avais pas envie de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il tira sur la poignée d'un tiroir et en sortit un livre qu'il posa sur le bureau près de moi. C'était un magasine, le genre de revue illustré ou on présentait diverses activités et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis le titre : Privé.

« Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, commença mon interlocuteur, vous obtiendrez une bonne partie des informations là-dedans. »

J'attrapais le livre et tout en commençant à le feuilleter brièvement, je vis la photo du fameux hôtel, quelques unes des chambres et de nombreux magasins offrant tout un lot de service plus invraisemblable que ls autres. Ca ne me disait toujours pas ce que je voulais réellement savoir et je lui en fit part en remettant bruyamment le journal à l'endroit ou je l'avais pris.

« C'est une compagnie de services pour résumé, renchérit il.  
-Quel genre de service ? Fis-je méfiant  
- De tout. Du simple pressing au maison close, du matériel au spirituel et j'en passe.  
- Et c'est légal tout ça ?  
- Oh ça… »

Sheryl resta pensif un moment, comme s'il cherchait la réponse lui-même.

« Disons qu'aucune loi n'a jamais spécifié qu'un monde souterrain avait les mêmes règles que sur notre bonne vieille terre. Et puis ceux qui demandent ce genre de service plutôt délicat n'ont pas vraiment envie de perdre ces privilèges, il faut beaucoup d'argent et une certaine situation pour y avoir accès. Nous n'ouvrons pas les portes aux premiers journalistes qui se présentent et ils ne voient que la surface, jamais ils ne se douteront de tout notre potentiel.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? Leurs imaginations n'est pas si furtive que ça ?  
- Privé n'est pas un magasin comme un autre, il protège ses clients et ceux-ci ne nous le rendent bien. »

J'eu soudain une mauvaise impression, voilà donc ce qu'était Privé… Une boutique où tous les riches pouvaient faire leurs « emplettes » sans être découvert… Et Lavi est le bras droit ? Il ne manquait pas d'air à jouer le justicier en haut.

« Oh mais je vous rassure ! Ajouta t'il, les droits des hommes sont respectés… Par exemple nous ne vendons pas d'enfant et nous ne les prostituons pas ! Nous avons une morale comme tout le monde.  
-Ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire ?  
- Pas vraiment, ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous sommes un peu plus ouvert. Et puis nous savons tout les deux que les « services » auxquels vous pensez sont tout à fait louable.  
- Louable ? Crachais-je. En effet ce gosse semblait être **_louable._**  
- Allons, il n'est pas humain et cela vous le savez bien.

* * *

Non loin de là, à seulement quelques centaines de mètres, une personne familière tapotait ses doigts contre son bureau passablement énervé. De l'autre côté, un garçon aux cheveux blanc tout comme son interlocuteur et un peu plus jeune était assis sur une chaise. Il fixait ses chaussures pour éviter de voir son ainé qui lui, ne se gênait pas pour le dévisager. Un regard qui en disait long sur son mécontentement et n'allait pas tarder à être exprimé oralement.

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me parler de quelque chose Alleeeeeen ? » Demanda-t-il

Le dit nommé se recroquevilla, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait mais Wisely paraissait avoir une humeur massacrante. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il le disputait alors il devait avoir fait quelque chose de mal, il valait mieux filer droit…

« Non… Je ne crois pas… Fit un blandinet tout intimidé  
- Et une certaine rencontre avec le secrétaire de Lavi ? Cracha-t-il avec toute l'animosité qui le rongeait.  
-Oui je l'ai rencontré, est-ce mal ? Demanda l'albinos qui ne comprenait pas la rage de son homologue.  
- Alors comme ça on tente de se mettre dans les bonnes grâces des supérieurs ?  
- Héééééééééééééé ? »

C'est un visage blafard, et un cramponnement sur sa chaise que ne put rajouter gestuellement le cadet. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça, bien au contraire et restait choqué par les propos de Wisely qui n'allait pas s'arrêter ici.

« Tu t'es bien amusé avec lui ? Tu lui as donné du bon temps ? Ca t'a plût au moins ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! » Protesta Allen avec toute la véracité qu'il avait dans sa voix.

L'ainé se leva et tout en contournant le bureau arriva près du blandinet, il passa ensuite derrière sa chaise et agrippa fermement son menton de sa main droite. Lentement il avança son visage vers celui du plus jeune et, ses lèvres proches de son oreille lui murmurèrent :

« Tu sais ce qui t'arriveras si c'était le cas non ? »

Allen se mit à déglutir, évidemment qu'il savait ce qu'il encourait… C'est pourquoi jamais il n'aurait fait quoi que ce soit de ce genre, il ne voulait pas aller là-bas. Il ne voulait pas terminer **_là-bas._**

« Oui… Je sais » Murmura t'il

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, l'autre main de Wisely avait prit appui sur l'épaule gauche du blandin. Celui-ci se laissa faire et attendit d'être relâché, taisant une pression sourde que les doigts de l'ainé généraient en enfonçant leurs ongles dans la chair du plus jeune. Allen ferma les yeux et attendit, il savait que son maitre ne lui ferait rien de mal pour avoir seulement discuté… Car c'est ce qu'il avait fait non ? Pour la main sur la joue ce n'était… Que de la compassion, c'était pour cela qu'il vivait non ? Pour apporter du réconfort à ceux qui en demandait, il n'avait donc rien fait de mal… Et puis ce n'était pas un simple client non ? Il n'aurait pas put non plus refuser catégoriquement et partir !

« Tu sais Allen, j'ai vraiment mis tout mon cœur pour te donner la vie…  
- Je sais…  
- Pour créer ce corps, cette façon d'être… Continua de susurrer l'ainé en entourant ses bras autour de son cou.  
-Oui…  
- Tu es si parfait… Je n'ai pas envie de te casser.  
- Moi non plus je ne veux pas disparaitre Wisely…  
- Alors sois un bon garçon.  
-Oui. » Finit-il une nouvelle fois de répéter dans un sourire.

Satisfait le « créateur » se redressa, libérant ainsi Allen qui l'observa s'approcher de la porte et l'ouvrir. Le blandinet se leva à son tour et ayant compris qu'il pouvait partir prit la direction de la sortie, lorsqu'il arriva devant lui il ne put s'empêcher de demander pardon. Le plus vieux accepta ses excuses et le pria de reprendre le travail, ce qu'il fit en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur et de monter au dernier étage.

Le « génie » referma la porte une fois le cadet disparut de son champ de vision et une fois close, il s'affala aussitôt contre elle. Par terre, sa main gauche contre son visage et les jambes à demi dépliées, il lâcha un juron qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

« 'Chié »

* * *

La porte du bureau de Sheryl fut frappée de trois coups, les arrêtant subitement dans leurs débats.

« Entrez »

Quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce, il était plutôt grand et d'allure présentable. Lorsque celui avec qui je discutais le reconnu il se leva subitement et lui fit une révérence. Je le dévisageais aussitôt : un blond avec une queue de cheval similaire à la mienne, il avait l'air d'avoir mon âge alors pourquoi tant de cérémonie ? Il avança vers nous et outre le fait qu'il m'ignora totalement, il s'arrêta devant Sheryl avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Son interlocuteur l'écouta un petit moment et je pus voir son visage passer d'une sobriété qu'il avait durant notre conversation à une inquiétude difficilement retenue, lorsque le blond eut enfin fini Sheryl s'excusa et partit rapidement. Je me retrouvais maintenant seul avec lui… C'était bien ma veine, encore un qui fuyait la discussion… Et faisais quoi maintenant ?

« Kanda-kun c'est ça ?

Il avait murmuré mon nom sans même se retourner et prit sans gêne la place dans le fauteuil de Sheryl. Il posa finalement ses yeux sur moi une fois bien positionné confortablement, le dos appuyant sur le dossier et les mains croisées l'une dans l'autre.

« Et vous êtes ? Répondis-je sans autre forme de procès, méfiant.  
- Howard Link, Pdg de Privé tout simplement.  
- Tout simplement ? »

Pdg ? Tout simplement ? Et bien il n'avait pas l'air d'être humble le gaillard… Encore un que je n'allais pas aimer. Il me fit un sourire, bon j'avais promis au lapin de ne pas l'éclater dès notre rencontre…

« Je suppose que Sheryl t'a résumé ce que faisait Privé ? Demanda Link  
- On peut dire ça même si j'en ai appris plus en dialoguant avec un de vos pantins plutôt que vous sous-fifres.  
- Ne les appelle pas ainsi, ce ne sont pas de simple jouet. Quand à mes sous-fifres… C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très ouverts contrairement à notre ami en commun.  
- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'aimer les nouveaux.  
- Plutôt les pistonné.  
- A vrai dire moins non plus. Tranchai-je  
- Je comprends pourquoi tu as tapé dans l'œil de Lavi… Les mauvais garçons sont ses péchés mignons. »

Ah mon avis c'était plutôt son péché à lui… Il suffisait de voir tout les garçons bien proportionné qui piaillait autour de lui pour le remarquer.

« Si on changeait de sujet veux-**tu** ? »

Il sortit de sa poche une petite enveloppe rouge qu'il me tendit. Je l'a pris et après l'avoir parcouru des yeux, le regarda à nouveau pour attendre les fameuses instructions.

« Donne cela à l'assistante de direction au dernier étage, ensuite tu auras quartier libre pour aujourd'hui.  
-Et bien j'en ai du temps libre… Fis-je cynique  
-Oh mais si tu veux des heures supplémentaires je serais ravi de t'en proposer. Répondit le PDG d'un sourire faussement innocent. D'ailleurs tu as aussi un bureau ici : celui au bout du couloir. Tu trouveras tout seul mais avant j'aimerais que tu apportes cette enveloppe.  
- Compris, sur ce…»

Je me levais et après un rapide hochement de tête sortis vivement, je laissais Lavi au soin de « se faire » des heures supplémentaires à ma place. Après avoir rejoint en toute hâte l'ascenseur je me retrouvais enfin seul, enfin quelques minutes loin de ces fous… Malheureusement pour moi ce temps ne dura que très peu puisque j'arrivais déjà au célèbre niveau et alors que j'arrivais dans le hall pour trouver cette fameuse assistante, je l'aperçus.

Il était en train de parler à cette même femme, c'est moi ou ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble ? Enfin bref je restais ainsi à les regarder mon enveloppe toujours en main, les expressions sur son visage passait de la gêne au bonheur sans pudeur et ce même pour la tristesse… Il ressemblait plus à un humain qu'à un humain normal. Sa discussion avec elle semblait être passionnante puisqu'il ne remarquait pas que je le fixais depuis au moins une bonne minute. Que devais-je faire ? Aller le voir ? Faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu ?

« Veuillez ne pas poser ce genre de regard sur lui je vous prie. » Fis une voix plus qu'irritante derrière moi.

Mon corps se figea un instant, pris sur le fait et non pas par le plus compréhensif ni social. Il s'avança vers moi pour finalement se retrouver à ma gauche, comment une couleur de cheveux peut elle être adorable sur quelqu'un et détestable sur une autre ?

«Et quel sorte d'attention j'ai fais pour te déranger à ce point ?  
- Le type qui n'est pas apprécié en service, on ne vous à jamais appris que vie privé et vie professionnelle ne font pas bon ménage ?  
- Oh tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur ce point, je n'aurai pas de relation avec lui.  
-Merci. Tenta de conclure Wisely.  
-Professionnelle j'entends bien. Ajoutais-je impassible.  
-QUOOOOOI ? »

La plupart des personnes autour de nous se retournèrent dans notre direction et alors que le très intelligent garçon qui me servait d'interlocuteur tirait une tête que je ne serais décrire se rendait compte de sa gaffe, celui que je regardais depuis tout à l'heure nous aperçut. Il ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre au pas de course, son visage gravé dans un sourire éternel.

« Wisely ! Kanda-sama ! S'écria-t-il tout heureux.  
-Kanda-sa… Commença à répéter Wisely qui ne semblait pas diriger le second couteau.  
- J'aime bien cette appellation. Le narguais-je.  
- Toi…  
-Oh faite ! Fis-je plein d'entrain en regardant ce « rival »  
-Qu..oi ? Hésita t'il  
-J'aimerais que tu me vouvoies, la hiérarchie vois-tu…  
-Espèce de... »

N'attendant pas la suite j'empoignais le blandin qui surprit, se laissa faire en observant le visage de Wisely qui devenait rouge de colère. Ca au moins c'était fait.


	7. Chapter 6: Hierarchie

**Heeeeeeeeey ! Ca faisait longtemps! XD**

**Voilà la suite de la fic, 2 ans plus tard...**

**Pardon, pardon...**

**Les perso ne sont pas à moi, blablabla... etc. Vous connaissez la suite, bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Hierarchie**

« Kanda-sama… Murmura Allen à demi-voix  
-Chuuuut… Détends toi…  
- Wisely ne serait pas d'accord s'il…  
-Mais qui dit qu'il a besoin d'être mis au courant ? Proposai-je d'un doux sourire.  
- Je ne suis pas un cachotier ! » Hurla Allen qui recula aussitôt de mes bras un peu trop encombrant pour lui

Après avoir remis la fameuse enveloppe, nous nous étions dirigés vers mon bureau pour plus de tranquillité… Enfin pour éviter des éventuels gêneurs. Malheureusement pour moi, Allen ne semblait pas avoir le vice dans la peau et refusait mes avances.

« Il n'est pas question que je fasse quoi que ce soit qui le mette dans l'embarras ! Affirma le jeune homme.  
- Vraiment ? Même si c'est ton supérieur qui t'en donne l'ordre ?  
-Je… Ne m'intimidez pas ! Protesta t'il rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Vous me demandez de trahir mon maitre et ça je ne le peux pas !  
-Oh… »

Moi qui depuis leurs arrivé m'étais allongé dans mon fauteuil et sirotais un café tranquillement en profitant d'un repos bien mérité, incitais Allen à me donner quelques petites information sur un certain Wisely. Pourtant celui-ci n'était absolument pas d'accord pour l'abandonner, cependant en tant que nouvel employé j'avais d'autres idées pour passer un moment agréable… Je posai la tasse sur mon bureau et après m'être levé de ma chaise, avançais vers le blandinet. Je plaçais ma main droite sur sa joue tandis que ma jumelle venait querir sa hanche, je le fit lentement reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le mur. Pris au piège Allen n'eut le choix que de m'écouter :

« Et si ça devenait moi ton maitre ?  
-Qu.. Mais ne dites pas de sottise !  
-Pourquoi des bêtises ? Je te veux. »

Devant la déclaration sans gêne du secrétaire que j'étais, l'employé ne put que rougir et sans réussir à répondre, il me regarda approcher dangereusement mes dents de son cou. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa nuque était parcourue de plusieurs morsures-suçons. Les mains plaquées sur mon le torse, l'otage tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de réussir à repousser mes assauts mais frapper étant un principe qu'il lui était interdit, il ne lui restait plus que la parole pour tenter de s'en sortir. Cela n'aurait sut m'atteindre d'une quelconque manière et je continuais sans vergogne sur ma lancé en défaisant à présent son haut.

« Je ne suis pas à vous ! Vociféra-t-il en chassant mes mains avant de refermer brièvement son habit.  
- Je croyais que c'était ton boulot de répondre aux attentes des clients et à tes maitres ? »

Allen baissa la tête, cachant ainsi l'expression sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas mon travail…  
-Ah ? Demandais-je  
- Je n'ai pas été créé pour faire le tapin… Murmura doucement le plus jeune.  
-Hey… »

Je l'obligeai à relever la tête et découvrit deux joues ruisselantes, ses yeux avaient rougies et lui semblait lui picoter atrocement.

« Je ne suis peut-être qu'une machine pour vous… Mais je ressens exactement les choses ! S'emporta-t-il»

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur son visage, oui il n'était pas comme eux car il était née dans un tube et non dans cette étrange endroit d'où vienne les véritable être humain. Il n'était pas comme eux car on pouvait en reproduire des milliers de personnes comme lui alors qu'un vrai est unique en son genre. Il n'était pas comme eux car même si son comportement et on corps étaient celui d'un être quelconque avec des choix et des envies qui lui étaient propres, il n'y a pas de loi qui lui donne le droit d'être considéré comme l'un des leurs.

« Moi aussi je perçois la douleur ! Quand on me frappe j'ai mal, quand on me félicite je suis heureux et quand en on me traite comme un animal, un objet…  
- Tu te sens rejeter ? »

Allen se figea un instant puis m'observa dans les yeux, mes deux prunelles grises le fixaient silencieusement comme si elles pouvaient transpercer l'âme qu'on lui avait injecté. Il tomba à genoux, ses mains cachant les sanglots qui reprenaient. Le dévisageant un bon moment et d'un regard dont moi-même je n'aurais su dire s'il était impassible au malheur ou bien dégouté. Pourtant lorsque je m'abaissais à sa hauteur en soupirant, c'était une expression de fatigue qui avait pris le contrôle de ma figure. Je s'assis sur le sol et restais ainsi laissant Allen vider la submersion de sentiments qui déferlaient en lui. Lorsque les pleurs semblèrent enfin se calmer, je repris la parole pour mettre les choses au clair.

« Je me fiche que tu sois fait de puce ou de globule rouge.  
- Ne vous moquez pas de moi Kanda-sama… C'est assez douloureux comme ça.  
-Je ne plaisante pas, je suis sérieux. Très même. »

Le blandinet essuya ses pommettes et m'examina une énième fois, je tenais tête à l'attention que je lui portais. Tentant de lui faire comprendre que mes pensées étaient effectivement réfléchies.

« C'est gentil de votre part, admit Allen. Mais je ne pense pas que cela ne change quoique ce soit.  
-Vraiment ? C'est là qu'on se rend compte que tu n'es qu'un Moyashi après tout.  
-Moyashi ? Répéta-t-il étonné.  
- Oui, j'en ai rien à cirer que tu sois mécanique ou organique ! Crachais-je un peu rose.  
- Kanda-sa…  
-Tu restes à moi. »

Un long silence plana dans le bureau, la « machine » rassembla les quelques informations et tentait de les résoudre. Et la solution ne semblait pas vraiment lui plaire.

« EN FAITE VOUS VOULEZ JUSTE ME SAUTER HEIN ? Hurla t'il mort de honte  
-Plait il ?  
-J'ai dit non ! NON ET NON !  
- Allons bon… Tu craques déjà pour moi.  
- Cela n'a rien à voir ! Protesta le garçon qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait d'avouer son attirance pour moi, son supérieur.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a plein milles et une façon de s'amuser sans t'obliger à « le faire ».  
-Euh c'est-à-dire ? Hésita-t-il, entre curiosité et apeurement.  
-Oh ? Tu veux un exemple ? En veux tu, en voilà… »

Sur ce j'approchai mes lèvres de ce blandinet et lui offris un pure et chaste baiser, la partie venait de commencer.

* * *

« Lavi-sama … Commença une employé qui ne savait plus où se mettre  
- Oui ma belle ? Répondit le plus charmeur des rouquins avec son éternel sourire  
-Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner mais…  
- Oh mais pas du tout ! Venez avec nous ! Lança t'il joyeusement prêt à accueillir une quatrième fille près de lui.  
-Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. S'empressa d'ajouter la jeune femme.  
- Ah ? Qui y a-t-il alors ?  
-C'est le troisième billet que vous utiliser aujourd'hui… Et Link-sama aimerait que vous arrêtiez de dépenser l'argent aussi rapidement… »

Le bras droit la regarda fixement un instant avec des yeux semi-étonné, après un long moment de stress pour la jeune femme il finit par lui répondre d'un gigantesque sourire amusé:

« Alors faites moi plaisir : Venez vous assoir gratuitement ! «

Evidemment cette demande fut refuser sans grande conviction et elle ne tarda pas à partir pour éviter d'autre tentation infortuné. Non loin de là, un de ses ainés le regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Une cigarette posée sur celles-ci et un briquet qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts, il observait la petite scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux assez amusé. Le nom de ce personnage était porté par un jeune homme de 24-25 ans tout au plus il excellait dans le jeu et le bluff mais au lieu d'avoir choisi la bourse comme activité ici. En effet il avait été désigné comme l'un des principaux ambassadeurs pour son charisme, sa prestance et bien sûr une beauté qui en faisait le favori des dames. Oui, c'était Tykki. Il s'approcha du petit groupe de femme et de l'unique homme de la bande qui sirotait un vin blanc dont le prix aurait pu sauver une famille tout entière pendant un an, mais cela ils ne voulaient pas le savoir.

« Comment va notre première dame de l'entreprise ? »

Le ainsi nommé se tourna vers la gauche et aperçut le délégué qui marchait vers lui, ses mains dans ses poches et cette allure décontracté qu'il prenait quand il n'était pas en mission. Il s'arrêta à un petit mètre de lui avant de tirer une bouffé.

« Ah ahah ! On ne me l'avait jamais fait celle là !  
- Vraiment ? Répondit innocemment le brun.  
- Mais tu n'as pas tord : dans un jeu de carte après le roi, c'est la dame.  
- En parlant de jeu, demanda soudainement Tyki. Ton cavalier s'amuse bien ? »

Le roux ne répondit pas et prit une mine boudeuse, l'ainé compris alors qu'il venait d'aborder un sujet fâcheux et tandis qu'une aura noir sortait du plus jeune pour monter vers le ciel, lui prenait un sourire gêné. Dire qu'il venait juste glaner quelques informations sur le nouveau, c'était raté.

« Il me fait la tête… Râla-t-il vexé à nouveau.  
-Ah ? Ne put que dire son interlocuteur.  
- Parce que je l'ai appelé Yuyun dans le micro… Continua-t-il à marmonner.  
- Il faut dire que ce n'était pas du tout fait dans la dentelle. A peine arriver et tu lui a terni sa réputation jusqu'à la moelle.  
- Je voulais juste le voir mooooooi ! Sanglota faussement le second.  
- En tout cas la tienne est toujours aussi explicite, pauvre gosse.  
- C'est parce que je m'accepte comme je suis. »

Sur ces mots Tyki resta silencieux et se doutait bien de la pique assassine qu'il avait lancé à un certains supérieur. Malgré ses airs de fêtard, Lavi semblait plutôt de mauvaise, très mauvaise humeur même.

« Nee Tyki, tu viens te joindre à nous ?  
- Malheureusement j'ai du travail qui m'attends, je ne veux pas que Link me fasse payer mes heures d'une autre façon. Je voulais juste savoir si tu savais où il se trouvait ?  
- Surement cloitré à double tour dans son bureau…  
- Je vois, et bien passe une bonne journée malgré tout… »

Tyki prit enfin sa route vers son objectif et après avoir descendu de quelques étages, il se retrouva dans le couloir où les bureaux se trouvaient. Il passa devant le sien puis quelques autres pour arriver enfin à sa destination, s'il était là bien sûr. Mais alors qu'il venait de frapper et attendait comme tout bon gentleman l'autorisation d'entrer, il entendit un bruit inquiétant : des choses tombants au sol. Il ouvrit alors automatiquement croyant qu'un problème grave se déroulait dans le bureau.

« Eto… »

Devant lui deux personnes, un garçon aux cheveux blancs qu'il reconnaissait sans problème et un autre plus grand à la chevelure noire et qui tenait fermement les poignets du plus jeune tout en l'obligeant à s'allonger sur son secrétaire (haut et braguette ouverte). C'est-à-dire moi et alors que l'ambassadeur sentait son âme partir dieu sait où, Allen me repoussa une énième fois et tenta de se remettre un peu d'ordre sur lui tout en essayant de s'expliquer.

« Tyki-san ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! En faite je… Je…  
- Suis raide dingue de lui mais je suis trop coincé pour me l'avouer. Finis-je par dire pour conclure sa phrase.  
- KANDA-SAMA !  
- Il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses, je ne te lâcherais pas.  
- J'ai mon mot à dire ! C'est MON corps !  
- Et TON corps me veut.  
-NON !  
-Si. Affirmais-je impassible  
-NOOON !  
-Dites… Demanda l'intrus qui semblait c'être réveillé.  
- Ou…Oui Tykki-san ?  
- Pourriez-vous répondre à une question ?  
- Essaie toujours. Déclarai-je attentif à ce qu'il allait dire.  
- C'est moi où il n'y a que des… Comment dire sans vous froisser…  
- ON EST PAS GAY ! Hurlais-je avec le Moyashi.  
- Ah… Si vous le dites. »

Ce fut un long débat qui dure plusieurs "petites" heures...

* * *

« Si vous le dites Link-saaama… » Termina Tyki en passant sur le côté avant d'ouvrir la porte qui le menait à la sortie.

Le PDG resta silencieux devant l'attitude de son subordonné et le laissa partir sans le moindre regard. Après avoir rassemblé quelques papiers sur le bureau, il s'avança vers la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur d'un air désabusé. Tyki était l'un des rares qui ne se gênait pas devant lui et n'hésitait pas à faire part de ses désaccords quand une situation le dérangeait. Mais peut-être était-ce ce côté nonchalant qui le rendait si unique, il avait toujours le chic pour se trouver des assistants particulièrement intéressant…

Dehors la ville s'illuminait sous ses yeux, il pouvait voir sans problème les maisons et les commerces. Les gens allaient et venaient dans les rues, parlaient, riaient… Rire, cela faisait combien temps qu'il n'en n'avait pas eu l'occasion ?

« Quel visage grave tu as ! Fit une voix familière derrière lui.  
- Tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de toi.  
- Ah ? Si c'est de la paperasse je préfère repasser… ! Dit-il taquin.  
-Lavi… »

Deux bras entourèrent la taille du blondin qui ferma ses yeux avec le contact, il sentit son cadet blottir son visage contre ses cheveux. Puis celui-ci vint embrasser doucement sa nuque, Link n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser sa peau frissonner de ce plaisir si particulier.

« Besoin de réconfort Goshujin-sama ? Demanda le subordonné d'un ton amusé.  
- Silence, occupe-toi de moi »

Lavi ne se fit pas prier et fit tourner aussitôt son maitre avant de saisir ses hanches et de le ramener tout contre lui.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres mais tu vas être en retard à ta réunion… »

L'ainé le scruta d'un air semi-gêné semi-attristé avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de glisser son visage dans le creux de son cou pour éviter d'autre regard gênant. Le rouquin passa donc à la vitesse supérieure.


	8. Chapter 7: Amour

**Nouveau chapitre !**

**Les perso ne sont pas à moi, blablabla... etc. Vous connaissez la suite, bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : « Amour »**

« Elle est si douce… Je ne me lasse pas de la caresser.  
- Veuillez arrêter de la toucher s'il vous plait. Me demanda-t-il de sa petite voix accablé.  
- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça ? Beaucoup de personne raffole de ces tendresses ici.  
- Je ne suis pas beaucoup de personne, et je déteste me faire tripoter… Surtout à cet endroit là. »

Je glissais une nouvelle fois ma main dessus, il frémit quelques instants avant de se reculer. Ses yeux rivés au sol tentaient de ne pas se retrouver face au mien. Il était si… Adorable, je voulais le toucher encore plus. Je m'approchais à nouveau et après avoir empoigné son menton le forçait à me céder ses lèvres. Il résista bien sûr comme depuis tous les jours qui c'étaient déroulé depuis notre premier baiser pourtant, je sentais dans ses gestes de moins en moins de vigueur dans ses tentatives. L'abandon devenait de plus en rapide.

« Kanda-sama… Murmura-t-il entre deux lapements de lèvres.  
- Oui ?  
- Arrêtez s'il vous plait. »

Nous étions dans mon bureau comme la plupart du temps, assis dans le petit canapé au fond de la pièce. Mes jambes sur les siennes l'empêchaient de tenter une fuite non désiré tandis que mes mains reprenaient le chemin de sa magnifique chevelure, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il en faisait tout un problème.

« Tu préférerais mes cheveux ? Questionnais-je ma moitié peu encline à s'abandonner.  
- Bien sûr ! Affirma t'il d'un air un peu admiratif  
- Et bien moi je te préfère ainsi, peut-être un peu plus long… Les nattes doivent bien allés  
-Ne…NE DITES PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI !Cria-t-il totalement embarrassé par l'image qu'il venait surement d'imaginer.  
- Très bien, très bien mais pas plus court  
- Si wisely le décide je devrais…  
- Lui en coller une. Terminais-je fier de moi. »

Allen tenta de se relever sans succès, il ré atterris sur les fesses piqué au vifs.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une brute ! Rétorqua mon cadet.  
-Oh mais je peux être très doux avec ce qui me plait Mo-ya-shi.  
- Et un sombre pervers.  
- Te laisser être familier avec moi ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire mais il y a une différence entre cette intimité que nous avons l'irrespect dont tu fais preuve. »

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, dessinant une petite bouche rose pulpeuse qui ne demandait qu'à être cueillit mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et se courbait déjà pour demander pardon. Mains jointes, têtes baissée, si mes jambes ne le bloquais pas il serait déjà a genoux sur le sol en train d'embrasser le parquet de mon bureau pour s'excuser. J'aurais nettement préféré un déshabillement complet pour régler cet incident.

« Excusez-moi… J'ai été d'une impolitesse.  
- Je te pardonne, avec la punition qui s'impose.  
- Je vous en prie ne me…  
- Embrasse moi. »

Il releva la tête subitement, joues roses et regards stupéfait. C'était trop ? Ou peut-être imaginait-il quelque chose de plus… Contraignant s'il devait faire un rapport à l'autre chevelu.

« Un baiser ?  
-Oui  
- Juste un ?  
- Oh si tu veux plus… Je suis tout à fais d'accord de rajouter quelques petits…  
-Non ça me va très bien ! »

Je relevais mas jambes pour qu'il s'approche de moi, je pouvais entendre la respiration saccadé qui le travaillait tellement cette acte le pressait. Ma main droite se posa sur sa joue pour remonter vers l'arrière du crane et l'obligé à accélérer le mouvement. Je n'allais pas attendre qu'il se dégonfle ou profite d'une liberté temporaire. Il frôla mes lèvres timidement, une fois puis deux avant de lécher avec retenu la commissure. J'ouvris la bouche pour l'inciter à rentrer, ce qu'il fit avec la plus grande difficulté du monde. « C'est tout hein ? » Il avait déjà du mal avec ça...

« C'est quoi ce baiser ? C'est si difficile de faire comme je t'ai montré ? M'impatientais-je  
- Mais… C'est ma première !  
-Ce n'est pas notre premier baiser… Dis-je exaspéré par ses explications.  
- C'est la première fois que j'embrasse de moi-même !  
- Allons tu n'as jamais aimé personne ? »

Allen inclina sa tête, montrant ainsi que la supposition de Yu n'était peut-être pas qu'une idée légère. Il faut dire que le garçon n'avait pas vu le jour pour batifoler et que la plupart des clients venant ici voulait une compagnie qu'une histoire d'amour. Et Wisely n'était pas du genre à le laisser s'entendre avec certaines personnes qui pourrait ne pas lui faire tenir sa promesse. Du coup le blandin était seul, le travail étant sa seul occupation avec celui de rendre son maitre fier de lui… Enfin jusqu'à ce jour où les données changèrent pour rendre l'aventure bien plus passionnante.

« Non jamais, à vrai dire je ne connais que l'amour que peut avoir un serviteur pour son maitre et son client.  
- Ta vie doit être bien monotone pour vivre uniquement pour d'autre.  
- Peut-être pour vous. Admit il mais pour ce qui est d'une personne qui ne connait rien à ce monde, cela ne m'affecte pas. Vous savez on ne peut manquez de quelque chose si on ne l'a jamais connu.  
-Là je ne suis pas du tout d'accord. Un enfant qui n'a jamais eu de père n'a-t-il pas rêvé d'en avoir un malgré ne pas connaitre ce que c'est ? Une femme qui rêve d'avoir un enfant n'a cependant jamais eu l'occasion d'être mère avant puisqu'elle n'en avait pas.  
- Tu cherches des extrêmes là… Le premier c'est de la jalousie comparé aux autres enfants qui eux en ont un et le second c'est un instinct qui perdure depuis des générations. »

Je le regardais déblatérer cette bêtise, il ne semblait pas croire lui-même ce qu'il disait. Ses lèvres plissées contenaient tout le mensonge qui lui était resté dans la gorge, quelque chose de très amer surement.

« Moi je trouve que ces exemples te correspondent bien.  
- Pardon ?  
- N'est tu pas un enfant jaloux car il ne connait pas le bonheur d'aimé et d'être aimé ? N'est-ce donc pas un instinct naturel de l'homme que de chercher cette acceptation particulière ? »

Il ne répondit pas à mes questions et continua à fixer sans un mot ce qui se trouvait sous lui. Le canapé ne tarda pas à être attaqué par quelques gouttes d'eau peu récalcitrante, la vérité fait mal et il fallait bien qu'il l'affronte un jour. Il plaqua ses mains contre son visage et tenta de retenir des émotions qui ne lui auraient pas permis de sourire en cette matinée.

« Tu souffres ? Questionnais-je  
- Pourquoi… Me dires tout ça ?  
- Pour que tu ouvres les yeux. »

D'un geste vif j'empoignais son col et lui imposais de me regarder dans les yeux, il s'exécuta forcé et surtout totalement déstabilisé par mes propos aussi vrai que blessant.

« Écoute-moi bien : dans ce monde il n'y a pas de gentils messieurs qui viendront te prendre la main pour t'enlever sur un beau cheval blanc. Personne n'est fondamentalement bon, on a tous un caractère qui finira par te tordre toi aussi, prends en conscience tout de suite. On se moquera, on te maudira, on te crachera à la gueule sans aucune culpabilité c'est ainsi que tourne le monde. Nous sommes des bêtes égoïstes qui ne voulons que notre bien être avant tout autre chose. Ce que nous faisons pour les autres c'est avant tout des actes pour notre confort à nous, remerciement, aide, respect, tout cela n'est qu'hypocrisie !  
- Alors tu m'aimes uniquement pour toi ? Me demanda-t-il de la voix la plus malheureuse au monde.  
- Exactement, l'amour ce n'est pas tout donner pour l'autre. Ce n'est pas un sentiment inconditionnel où l'on serait prêt à souffrir pour faire plaisir à l'autre. Tout n'est que commerce en amour et si tu es bon marchant alors oui tu pourras être heureux mais uniquement si tu en prends conscience !»

Je regardais le visage du blandinet devenir de plus en plus blanc au fil de mon explication, malgré tout il fallait qu'il comprenne… S'arrêté maintenant et le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler aurait été lâche et puéril.

« Oui l'amour n'est pas quelque chose au goût doux et sucré mais ne pas le connaitre c'est encore pire que de savoir la vérité !  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire que de comprendre qu'on est aimé que par narcissisme ! Explosa-t-il en pleurs.  
- Parce que c'est l'égocentrisme qui nous pousse à aimer et l'amour qui nous rends si égoïste !  
- Je ne comprends pas…  
- Tu ne vois pas ? Pourtant c'est simple : Si on désire tant être aimé c'est parce qu'on rêve d'être surélevé, d'être l'idole de quelqu'un. Et ce besoin d'amour nous contraint à faire des sacrifices, après tout pourquoi serait on aimé si on ne plait à la personne ? Alors nous faisons tout pour nous attirer ses faveurs et en échange elle nous accepte.  
- Alors l'amour est une sorte de compromis ?  
-Oui on peut dire ça.  
- Je ne veux pas de compromis moi…  
- C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je curieux  
- Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui m'aime uniquement pour son petit plaisir personnel. Qu'il ne croit pas que je serais à lui, totalement prêt à tout pour ses petits caprices. Je veux qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je fais paraître…  
- Mais quel Moyashi. Sifflais-je  
- Oui je suis naïf… »

Sa voix semblait enrouée, restreinte par les émotions qui l'emplissaient. Il ne paraissait pas encore comprendre ce que je voulais dire, mais il commençait à ressentir ce qu'il fallait pour que puisse enfin m'en emparer.

« Pas tant que ça finalement… »

Toujours déboussolé, Allen me dévisagea avec cette expression qui laissait entendre cette demande d'explication. Le dialogue sur ce sujet allait bientôt prendre fin comme il l'espérait et avec le dénouement.

« Tu veux quelqu'un qui t'aime ? Qui te respecte et t'accepte comme tu es ? Qui ne fuira pas à la première altercation et sera la si cela devenait dangereux pour toi n'est-ce pas? »

Le gamin acquiesça de la tête tout a fais d'accord avec mes propos, un peu plus rassuré car je semblais voir les besoins qu'il cherchait.

« Et si une personne semblerait être celle qui te voudrais ainsi tu ferais n'importe quoi pour l'avoir ?  
- Oui !  
- Mais c'est égoïste mon cher »

Les yeux du blandinet s'agrandirent d'un seul coup, oui il venait exactement de faire ce qui lui-même ne voulait pas qu'on fasse à sa petite personne. Il voulait être aimé de quelqu'un qui répondrait à ses attentes et risquerais quelques difficulté pour l'avoir sans pour autant se demander si la personne elle-même voulait réellement de lui. Il venait de faire le chemin taché d'ombre du véritable amour, pas celui des contes de fées mais bien le vrai qui consistait à un besoin d'être aimé par le seul individu qui correspondait à nos attentes.

« L'amour ce n'est pas donné… Répétais-je  
- Mais prendre la personne que l'on veut tant ?  
- Exacte.  
- C'est… Egoïste.  
- Mais si les deux personnes sont d'accord pour s'offrir mutuellement est-ce donc si mal ? »

Allen me fit un maigre sourire, triste et touché à la fois. Ses larmes continuaient de couler malgré tout, la douleur n'était peut être pas encore passé.

« Je suis désolé Kanda-sama…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de me donner à vous. Ajouta t'il plus souriant et triste encore»

J'essuyais du mieux possible l'eau qui se déversait sur ses joues et vint embrasser depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité sa bouche et son sourire si beau et touchant à la fois. Il s'abandonna pour la première fois à me suivre totalement, allant jusqu'à entourer mon cou de ses bras frêles et tremblant d'émotions. Son corps ne tarda pas à se blottir contre moi et au matelas pressé contre son dos enfin, depuis notre rencontre il me laissa le loisir de le cajoler entièrement.

* * *

Allen reçut une gigantesque claque et ne chercha même pas à la cacher, il le regarda alors faire les cents pas dans une rage qu'il arrivait difficilement à contrôler.

« C'est honteux… Tout simplement honteux ! »

Il n'essayait même pas de s'expliquer, cela pourrait aggraver encore plus la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre que l'orage passe, s'il arrivait à se terminer un jour bien entendu.

« Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi… Tu oses… Tu oses ! »

Son visage était marqué par la colère et une frustration extrême mais il tentait de se maitriser le mieux possible. Pourtant Allen n'avait pas peur contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'avait que de la compassion et un peu de peine pour son maitre qui ne semblait pas se remettre de la situation. La chemise entrouverte, il restait statique laissant à l'air les quelques marques sur sa peau blanche. Celles qui trahissaient ses actions peu pudiques avec moi et informaient Wisely du rapprochement entre nous.

« MAIS QU'AS-TU DONC DANS LA TETE SOMBRE CRETIN ? »

Il semblait enfin avoir craqué, la pression du travail, la demande sans cesse de perfection et les critiques lorsqu'il n'y arrivait pas. Ses supérieurs, Allen, ce dont il avait besoin, ses bêtises… Tout cela était trop pour le « génie » qui n'arrivait plus à suivre le rythme.

« JE NE T'AI DEMANDER QU'UNE SEULE CHOSE !  
- Et je l'ai respecté, goshujin-sama  
- ALORS POUQUOI CES…  
- Je suis toujours puceau, c'est ce que vous m'avez demandez non ?  
- JE VOULAIS QUE TU SOIS A MOI !  
- Mon corps est à vous, pour ce qui est du cœur vous ne l'avez jamais spécifié. Ensuite je vous ai aimé, malheureusement vous ne me regardiez pas comme j'en rêvais.  
- Pardon ?  
- Ce n'est pas moi que vous voulez, c'est lui ! Mais je ne suis pas ce garçon et je ne le serais jamais !  
- Tais toi…  
- Et pourtant j'ai tout fait pour lui ressembler, ses mimiques… Tous ces sourires, sa gestuelle, sa façon de parler, de penser j'ai tout essayé !  
-Tais-toi !  
- Mais vous restiez dans votre rêve et vous en demandiez toujours plus ! Même si je lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau je ne serais jamais votre grand amour !  
- LA FERME ! »

Il attrapa Allen et le frappa à nouveau, il tomba à terre un peu groguit. Wisely recula se rendant compte de son geste, il tourna sur lui-même avant de rétorquer.

« Regarde ce que tu me fais faire ! Jamais je ne t'avais frappé avant…  
- C'est parce que jamais je ne vous avais tenu tête.  
- Non ! Tu peux me tenir tête ! Mais pas sur ce sujet là… Il n'y a que ce sujet là où je ne veux pas ! Et cesse de me vouvoyer ! »

Allen se releva doucement, la joue encore endolorit puis s'adossa au meuble de sa gauche. Son maitre tenta de se rapprocher pour se faire pardonner mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute… Je t'adore Allen.  
- Mon physique plutôt…  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise, j'ai appris à te connaitre. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es et pas simplement car tu lui ressembles. Avoua-t-il doucement.  
- Ca… Il fallait me le dire quand je n'avais d'yeux que pour vous.  
- Allen.  
- Vous n'avez même pas eu la délicatesse de me donner un autre prénom que lui et pourtant malgré toutes ces remontrances, le travail que j'ai fais pour vous… Vous m'avez rejeté, j'ai alors pensé que je n'étais pas assez bien. Que j'étais une mauvaise réplique et que vous alliez me jeter pour vous en faire un autre ou bien me reconfigurer ou quelque comme ça.  
- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne veux que toi.  
- Maitre… Même si j'essayais à nouveau ça ne marcherait pas. »

Allen fit une pause et après une grande inspiration conclut :

« J'aime ses défauts, son sale caractère et ses caprices, toutes ses imperfections me sont aussi essentielles que ses qualités. Je l'aime, j'aime Yu. »

Quelque chose se brisa en Wisely, son cœur peut-être enfin quoi qu'il en soit il ne tenta même pas de trouver une chaise et se pressa de s'assoir sur le sol, totalement abasourdi par la déclaration de celui-là il resta ainsi et tentait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait sans le réaliser. Allen s'empressa de le rejoindre, ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Même s'il n'était plus premier dans son cœur, Wisely restait son maitre bien aimé et cela ne changerait jamais.

« Goshujin ! S'écria-t-il inquiet.  
- Ne me touche pas…  
- Goshujin, je vous en prie !  
- Va-t'en… Disparait…  
- Mon maitre ! Wisely je serais toujours là pour toi… Quoiqu'il arrive.  
- HORS DE MA VUE ALLEN ! »

Le dit nommé l'observa un long moment, les yeux brouillés il se leva et courut jusqu'à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Aucuns des deux ne se jetèrent un regard pendant ce laps de temps et Allen sortit en la claquant. Aucun des deux non plus ne vit les larmes de l'autre couler…


	9. Chapter 8: Enlèvement

**Second chapitre de la soirée!**

**Ca y est c'est la dernière ligne droite: Nous sommes à l'avant dernier chapitre!**

**Plus qu'un et vous aurez enfin le dénouement de cette histoire... Ca aura été laborieux XD Non?  
**

**Les perso ne sont pas à moi, blablabla... etc. Vous connaissez la suite, bonne lecture (Vive le copier-coller)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Enlèvement**

« Alors Wise-chan on c'est fait largué par son robot ?  
- La ferme…  
- Heeeeey est-ce que c'est une façon de parler à son supérieur ? »

Le rouquin s'assit en face du plus vieux des blandinets, celui-ci avait la tête entre les bras et était à moitié allongé sur la table. Une longue rangé de verre à sa droite se suivaient les une derrière les autres, vides mais qui n'avaient surement pas contenu du jus d'orange.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, fais en un autre. Proposa Lavi en toute amitié  
- C'est lui que je veux.  
- Alors emmène-le là-bas et lobotomise-le, efface ses souvenirs et recommence.  
- J'y ai pensé… Je lui ai dit que je le ferai s'il ne m'écoutait pas mais… Je l'aime trop pour lui faire ça. »

Wisely réprima un sanglot et jura entre ses dents, ce qui lui valut un petit frottement de cheveux de la part de son supérieur.

« Il n'y aucun moyen de lui faire changer d'avis ? Demanda Lavi  
-Non… C'est fichu, si j'avais été moins orgueilleux, moins perfectionniste…  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
- L' « Amour » cette chose stupide qui est toujours non réciproque pour certains. Fit le blandinet plein d'amertume  
- Ah… Il aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Oui et c'est de ta faute. Renchérit t'il  
- Ah bon ? Il est amoureux de moi ?  
- Non, de ton crétin de japonais. »

Un long silence plana dans la pièce, entre Wisely qui digérait cette vérité et Lavi qui apprenait la nouvelle.

« Pauvre petit Allen… Il a choisit un asocial. Bah il reviendra bien vite !  
- Tu en es sûr ? Dit Wisely méfiant.  
- Oh oui, Yu n'aime personne ! Dès qu'Allen lui fera sa déclaration il lui donnera un bon râteau comme il sait les faire et il rentrera à la maison avec toi !  
- Ca j'aurais pu y croire… Si ce n'étais pas Yu qui l'avait dragué en premier.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oh il ne te l'as pas dit ? Il court après Allen depuis leur première rencontre…  
- Qu'est-ce que…  
- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Si je l'aime je dois le libérer non ? »

Lavi se releva d'un coup et sans répondre à Wisely sortit de la salle.

« Il est mort… »

* * *

« Bonne journée Mo-ya-shi  
- Allen ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ?  
- Jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de me tutoyer moyashi.  
- Pas devant tout le monde ! »

J'embrassais Allen malgré ses réticences et le relâchais aussitôt pour le laisser aller au travail. Même si je n'aimais pas le voir divertir ce genre de client… Il fallait bien qu'il remplisse sa part du contrat, après tout la liberté à un prix pour les personnes comme lui. Allen n'avait pas pu mettre de côté un 10ème de ce qu'il lui fallait pour être indépendant puisqu'il ne travaillait pas avant et que Wisely n'avait pas songé une seule seconde qu'il aurait voulu partir. Nous étions donc obligé de mettre presque tous ce que nous avions de côté pour être un jour capable de partir ensemble. Malheureusement une ombre vint soudainement noircir le tableau, tout allait bientôt voler en éclat.

« Tu es Allen n'est-ce pas ? »

Le dit appelé se retourna et aperçut le bras droit de Privé en face de lui, celui-ci lui fit un sourire. Allen fit une courbette aussitôt en lâchant un timide « enchanté ».

« Wisely m'a beaucoup parlé de toi…  
- Je…J'ai été incorrect avec lui. Je m'en excuse.  
- Allons, allons c'est ainsi qu'il t'a fait il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.  
-Oui enfin… Tout de même…  
- C'est dommage.  
- Comment ?  
- Si on c'était rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, je suis sûr que nous aurions été bons amis… »

Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis cet Allen.

* * *

« OU EST T'IL ? Hurlais-je en attrapant violemment Wisely et le faisant percuter un mur.  
- Ou est qui ?  
- ALLEN ! »

Wisely me regarda d'un sale œil, ça ne pouvait être que lui… Il n'y avait que lui qui aurait pu me l'enlever, sa jalousie… Me sortait par tous les pores de la peau ! Je resserrais ma poigne, s'il lui avait fais quelques chose je le tuerais de mes mains.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Lâcha-t-il froidement.  
- Oh je crois que si moi.  
- Non, tu te trompes.  
- Il n'est pas rentré…  
- Peut-être qu'il en a eu marre de toi ? Me dit il cynique  
- Ou peut-être dans ta jalousie maladive tu l'as enlevé ? Répondis-je avec le même ton.  
- Quoique tu pense de moi je ne ferais jamais de mal à Allen.  
- Et le visage tuméfié d'hier c'était pour lui donner du plaisir ?  
- J'ai perdu mon sang-froid certes mais je ne ferais jamais rien de plus ! Plutôt le voir avec toi que malheureux ! »

En entendant la dernière phrase si déterminé de cet imbécile, je ne pus que croire ses paroles. Même si je ne l'aimais pas je savais qu'Allen lui faisait confiance et puis ce serait surement la seule personne qui se souciait autant que moi de ce Moyashi. Je le relâchais un peu dégouté de voir qu'il n'était pas le responsable et tentais de deviner pourquoi il avait disparut.

« Il n'est pas tout simplement en retard ? Me demanda t'il  
- 3 heures de retard ? Allen n'est pas du genre à ne pas prévenir quand c'est une si longue attente.  
- C'est vrai… Mais pourquoi on l'aurait enlevé ? Franchement… Qui y gagnerais quelque chose ? C'est un être humain fabriqué artificiellement mais il y en a des centaines ici et surtout des plus perfectionné. On aurai volé une nouvelle génération.  
- Si je le savais je ne serais pas là à me creuser la tête, abruti. »

Wisely resta silencieux malgré l'insulte, cherchant lui aussi une raison à cette enlèvement ou fugue… Au bout d'un moment son visage s'assombrit.

« Oh non…  
-Quoi ?  
- Non ce n'est pas possible qu'il est fait ça.  
- QUI ? PARLE !  
- Lavi… »

Lorsque j'entendis son nom, tout se percuta dans ma tête… Bien sûr, mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Wisely ne me laissa pas le temps de m'en remettre et partit précipitamment, je le suivis avec mal car contrairement à lui je ne savais pas quand nous changerions de couloir ou d'étage. Tout ce que je devinais c'est qu'Allen était très mal, Lavi était peut-être un ami adorable et joyeux mais c'était aussi le pire jaloux qui soit… Le genre à détruire sans culpabilité quelqu'un par amour, que ce soit moralement ou...

« Wisely où va-t-on ? Articulais-je en tentant de garder un semblant de souffle.  
- A la salle des machines, là A-280  
- La A-280 ? Mais c'est… !  
- L'endroit où l'on reconfigure un artificiel. »

* * *

Les sous-sols de Privé, un souterrain dans le souterrain. Parsemé de couloirs étroits et de tuyaux jaunes allant et venant dans les murs et plafonds. Tout ces chemins amenaient à un seul endroit : la salle ou était crée et recrée les humains artificiels. Plus de 400 capsules en formes de gouttes d'eau étaient alignées les unes aux autres et formaient une véritable forêt jaune de 3 mètres de hauteurs. Elles étaient dotées d'une vitre où l'on pouvait voir les humains à l'intérieur. Au milieu se trouvait ce qui semblait être un pilier avec accroché à lui une plus grande capsule ronde, elle n'était pas transparente mais comportait un grand tableau de bord qu'on devait rejoindre par un escalier qui permettais de surplomber la salle. C'est ici qu'Allen avait vu le jour comme des centaines d'autres avant et après lui.

« Non je ne veux pas quitter Yu !  
- Comment peux-tu prétendre à l'appeler par son prénom alors que j'ai mis tant de temps à y parvenir sans me faire frapper ?  
- Je vous en prie Lavi-sama ! Je ne toucherais plus à Yu mais par pitié laissez-moi le voir de loin!  
- Tu es vraiment sans gêne… Crois-tu vraiment qu'un artificiel puisse avoir le droit d'être libre et heureux alors que même les humains normaux ne le sont pas ? Tu as été créé pour nous facilité la vie mais là tu fais tout le contraire ! Si tu veux aider Yu alors rentre là-dedans et oublie-le. »

Lavi le poussa à l'intérieur et referma le couvercle en prenant soin de l'enfermer. Allen tapa, cria à l'intérieur sans pour autant réussir à se faire entendre. Il fallait en tout attendre une heure et demi de préparatif, malheureusement pour Lavi les arrangements se faisait en grande partie après avoir entré le sujet choisi. Il ne restait plus que 15 minutes, seulement un petit quart d'heure et Allen disparaitrait à jamais.

« ALLEN ! »

Cette voix… C'était celle de l'autre blandin, il venait sauver celui qu'il l'avait abandonné… D'un côté il le comprenait, après tout lui aussi sauverait son Yu et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il monta sur la passerelle où se trouvait la commande manuelle, les 15 minutes seraient bien trop longues… S'il ne pouvait pas le retransformer, il lui suivait simplement de détériorer la « machine » !

« N'y pense même pas… »

Le rouquin se retourna tout sourire, son beau ténébreux était là. Depuis le temps qu'il lui courait après, c'était la première fois que Yu venait à lui… Même si c'était pour une tout autre raison.

« Yu ! Tu es là ! Ca me fait plaisir tu sais !  
- Lavi ne fais pas ça…  
- Ca quoi ?  
- Ne le change pas.  
-Ah ? Pourtant c'est un vieux model ! Et les vieilleries on s'en débarrasse non ?  
- Les objets peut-être, pas les humains.  
-Humain ? HUMAIN ? »

Lavi avait répété ce mot d'un ton qui ne me plaisait pas, il était à bout… Et n'allait surement pas s'arrêter bien gentiment, même si je le lui demandais.

« C'est humain CA ?  
- Tu n'as pas compris que tous ce qu'il voulait c'était un protecteur bien riche ?  
- Même si c'est le cas je suis prêt à assumer.  
- Et bien MOI PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ON TE FASSE DU MAL !  
- Personne ne me fait du mal Lavi, mais si tu appuies dessus alors oui je souffrirais et ce sera de ta faute.  
- Ma faute ?... Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que Yu m'aime. »

Pendant que je tentais de raisonner le roux, Wisely avait trouvé le tube ou était enfermé Allen et tentais de l'ouvrir par tout les moyens. Il tenta de briser la vitre, de soutirer les écrous sans succès. Il s'approcha d'Allen qui paniqué n'arrivait pas à parler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je reviens. »

Wisely laissa Allen et se dirigea vers la tuyauterie en espérant évacuer les liquides et gaz si Yu n'y arrivait pas.

* * *

« Moi aussi je t'aime Lavi…  
- NE MENS PAS ! Hurla-t-il terriblement blessé.  
- C'est la vérité, je tiens à toi. Sinon je ne serais pas venu travailler avec toi. Mais je tiens aussi à Allen alors annule tout et rejoins moi.  
- Je te connais Yu ! Je sais ce que tu comptes faire !  
- Oui, je ferais tout pour que tu ne lui fasses pas de mal et si pour cela je dois l'abandonner très bien. Je serais avec toi ou avec personne… Tout ce que tu souhaites. »

Lavi esquissa un petit sourire.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire que de perdre un être cher ? Le voir tout les jours.  
- LAVI NAN ! Hurlais-je pleins poumon»

Un bruit étourdissant résonna, pourvu que Wisely ait sortit Allen car je voyais les produits s'échapper de la gigantesque machine situé derrière Lavi par plusieurs tuyaux se chevauchant les uns sur les autres. Je me ruais à leur poursuite, espérant ne pas le retrouver au bout.


	10. Chapter 9: Je ne fais que ça

******C'est en fouillant sur mon vieux blog que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais posté le dernier chapitre. Oui parce que je n'ai plus du tout l'histoire sur word: mon ordi où le fichier se trouvait est mort donc tout a été supprimé. Du coup vous avez la vieille version, c'est mieux que rien me direz-vous.  
**

******J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, Zombieland a le même soucis... Mon père garde en otage mon pc et ne veut pas me le rendre, pas sûr que je le retrouve un jour (et que les fichiers soient encore là). Du coup j'ai continué un amour de gorgone, le chapitre 2 devrait bientôt sortir: il ne manque plus que d'enlever les grosses fautes (chose que je n'ai pas faites ici).  
**

******Voilà vous savez tout, bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
**

* * *

******Chapitre 9: Je ne fais que ça**

« Ka...Kanda-sama !  
- Arrête de gigoter, j'essaye de nettoyer du mieux que je peux.  
- Ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça... Et puis un médecin serait mieux qualifier où un infirmier.  
- J'ai mon diplôme de secouriste, je peux très bien m'en charger.  
- Hum... »

Allen ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur, pinçant fortement sa lèvre inférieur. Malgré toute ma délicatesse, la souffrance qu'il endurait ne s'amenuisait pas. Je pris sa bouche et déposa un tendre baiser dessus avant d'en ajouter un sur son front, il rougit subitement et ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête pour me cacher sa frimousse.

« Hey, lève la tête. Je dois te soigner là aussi.  
- Comment... Murmura-t-il.  
- Oui ? Demandais-je car je n'avais pas entendu.  
- Comment faites-vous...  
- De quoi tu parles ? Fis-je faussement  
- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! Dit-il en s'emportant un peu trop. Regardez-moi ! »

J'acquiesçais à sa demande et l'obligea à relever sa tête, plongeant ainsi dans ses yeux qui me plaisaient toujours autant.

« Mais je ne fais que ça. »

Il ferma ses paupières et posa sa main sur la mienne avant de la caresser, ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas longtemps à se frotter contre la peau de mes doigts en leurs offrant de doux baisers. Je l'observais faire tout en appréciant ce contact à sa juste valeur, Allen ne tarda pas à me relâcher un peu gêné par cette déclaration silencieuse. Une fois mon travail achevé, le blandinet retourna travailler sans plus de mot laissant place à une personne qui lui était familière. Cet individu attendait contre le mur depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et avait tout vu, pourtant il resta impassible à ces évènements enfin... En apparence tout du moins. Lorsque la boite à pharmacie fut enfin recomposée et rangée dans l'un des tiroirs de mon bureau, celui-ci ne s'embarrassa pas en allant fermer la pièce à double tour puis de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Fais comme chez toi... Dis-je cynique.  
- J'y compte bien, tu m'as pris Allen alors je ne vais pas prendre de gant avec toi.  
- Je comprends tout à fait cependant cet endroit... Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit ou t'asseoir si tu veux mon avis. »

Wisely se redressa aussitôt, ne comprenant que trop bien l'insinuation que je venais de lui faire part. Il se dirigea vers la chaise des clients à demi-choqué par les images qu'il visionnait malgré lui dans son imagination bien trop fertile à ce moment là.

« Alors que fait on ? Le questionnais-je  
-Que fait on quoi ? Répéta t'il exaspéré  
- Pour Allen. Il restera ainsi à vie ?  
- Oui. »

Devant l'affirmation du blandin en face de moi je ne pus retenir une pointe au cœur, il... Allen ne méritait pas ça, il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Tout était de ma faute, j'aurais du penser à cette éventualité au lieu de rester dans mon petit cercle totalement puéril et idiot.

« Tu es satisfait de toi maintenant ? Ajouta Wisely d'un air mauvais.  
- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça... D'ailleurs si tu n'étais pas venu te plaindre...  
- Et toi si tu n'étais pas venu me le prendre !  
- Mais il n'est pas à toi !  
- PARCE QUE TOI TU NE LE CONSIDERES PAS A TOI ? Hurla-t-il pour me faire taire.  
- Seulement parce que c'est réciproque ! Clamais-je en serrant les dents.  
- C'était le cas pour moi aussi avant que tu n'arrives...  
- Hun ! Ne me fais pas rire... Pour toi Allen n'est que la reproduction de ton cousin. »

Wisely se figea, tétanisé par la cruelle vérité que je venais de lui jeter en pleine figure. Il ne répondit pas à cette lance et de ses mains, agrippa son pantalon aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Son visage était grave et je pouvais amplement voir qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis l'incident ou très peu. De belles cernes soulignaient ses yeux jaunes et les creusaient d'avantage ; non il n'était pas beau à voir et je devais surement avoir un air de ressemblance en ses jours assez déprimant.

« Tu as surement raison, Allen n'était qu'un moyen de réconfort pour moi »

Sa voix tremblait sous cette annonce, il assumait entièrement d'avoir agit égoïstement et utilisé l'industrie pour des fins personnelles. Cependant je ne pouvais blâmer ce geste, j'aurai moi aussi été tenté dans un cas de ce genre.

« Comment est il mort ?  
- Un accident de voiture, c'est... C'est moi qui conduisais. »  
Les lèvres de Wisely se plissèrent, presque à en saigner.

« C'est l'autre voiture qui nous est rentré dedans, c'est ce conducteur qui a grillé au rouge cependant... Si j'avais été plus prudent, si je n'avais pas regardé Allen à ce moment et étais resté fixé sur la route... C'est mon amour pour lui qui l'a tué tout comme aujourd'hui, Allen est dans cet état car je lui en ai parlé.  
- Même si tu n'avais rien dit à Lavi il l'aurait finalement appris. Affirmais-je sans pour autant lui donner raison. Ca aurait put être un autre, sa manière d'agir n'aurait pas changé. Quand à l'autre... »

Je fis une pause et le regarda droit dans les yeux, il n'en menait vraiment pas large... Rien à voir avec le fier génie que j'avais vu jusqu'à maintenant, l'amour se détruirait lui-même s'il le pouvait.

« Je pense que l'autre aurait voulu que tu passes à autre chose au lieu de te complaire dans un rêve.  
- Tu ne comprends pas. Murmura t'il  
- Que dois-je savoir ?  
- Je... J'aime le Allen d'aujourd'hui et ça n'a rien à voir avec le physique.  
- Mais tu as laissé passé ta chance et si tu essayes de te mettre en travers...  
- Je ne le ferais pas, je ne le ferais plus.  
- Vraiment ? Demandais-je en voulant plus d'explication.  
- C'est trop dur... Je ne supporterais pas de le voir partir loin de moi que ce soit d'esprit ou de corps. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas disparaitre avec lui je ne sais où ou de le monter contre moi.  
- Tu me supplies d'avoir pitié de toi alors que tu n'aurais pas hésité une minute à m'achever si ça avait été l'inverse ? Tu es vraiment désespéré n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu as parfaitement raison... Admit-il. Mais si tu accepte je t'aiderais à gagner l'argent nécessaire pour lui permettre d'être libre...  
- J'ai pas besoin de ton fric monsieur l'intellectuel, cependant...  
- Cependant ?  
- Allen tient à toi et moi je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon chaton adoré, donc je viendrais le promener vers chez toi de temps en temps... Si bien sûr tu sais te tenir.  
- Kan...  
- La discussion est terminée, je dois voir quelqu'un. »

Sur ce je sortis, laissant le soin à Wisely d'encaissé la discussion que nous avions eu. Il fallait que je rende visite à quelqu'un, une personne qui devait être non seulement remonté mais qui en plus de cela n'avait pas fini de garder un statu des plus colérique. Celle-ci était dans le bureau de Link et se prélassait sans gêne sur son canapé, un livre sur la tête et ses jambes sur son doux et si important compagnon. Le blond ne disait rien, caressant lentement et tendrement les jambes de l'autre qui n'était pas d'humeur à chanter l'amour et surtout pas à le faire. Il tourna vivement la tête lorsque j'ouvris la porte du bureau et après me suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce que je leur fasse face. Le rouquin lui n'avait pas bougé, son livre cachait toujours ses yeux et l'expression qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Debout Intimais-je à Lavi.  
- Kanda. Commença le Pdg qui ne voyait pas tout ça d'un bon œil.  
- Je veux juste qu'il me regarde quand je lui parle. Expliquais-je.  
- Ecoute, laisse-moi arranger tout... Propos t'il en tentant de se relever.  
- NON !  
- Très bien, tant que tu ne me le tues pas. Acquiesça le blondinet en se rasseyant  
- Cela dépendra de sa compréhension des choses.  
- Compréhension ? Fit l'intéressé. »

Lavi s'assit sur le canapé faisant ainsi tombé le livre sur son bassin, il le repoussa immédiatement et se redressa complètement. Une fois à ma hauteur il me railla amusé :

« Moi ce que je comprends c'est que tu es obligé d'allé voir un être humain créé artificiellement pour te trouver quelqu'un. Tu es vraiment difficile comme mec.  
- C'est bizarre mais je me doutais que tu allais me sortir une de ces plaisanteries là...  
- On se connait si bien Yu... »Susurra Lavi

Ses bras vinrent entourer ma taille sans détour et il plaqua son corps contre le mien, Link ne répliqua mais détourna la tête aussitôt avec une expression qui me laissa tout à fait le soin de comprendre qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple subordonné pour lui. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ceux du roux qui me faisait un doux sourire, sourire qui ne m'atteins pas du tout et que j'allais refroidir immédiatement.

« Pas tant que ça sinon j'aurais deviné que tu aurais pu avoir des idées aussi basses, et de ton côté tu aurais su qu'en touchant à Allen ce serait fini entre nous. »

Il me dévisagea stupéfait, la bouche entrouverte et surtout une expression blessé qui l'entoura complètement. Lavi recula de lui-même essayant de digérer la nouvelle et retourna s'asseoir, Link tenta de se rapprocher de lui en voulant lui caresser la joue.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Lui cria-t-il

Le chef s'arrêta aussitôt dans sa course, attristé et je pus que ressentir plus de mépris encore pour ce pseudo ami.

« Tu as l'intention de faire souffrir combien de monde avec tes enfantillages ?  
-En... Enfantillage ? »

Lavi ne tarda pas à plaquer ses mains contre son visage, surement dans l'espoir de ne pas perdre le semblant de contrôle qui lui restait encore. Pourtant le vase qu'il transportait avec lui depuis tant d'année débordait depuis déjà bien trop longtemps et le courant suivant de colère le fissura sans retenu.

« Qui est le gamin immature qui ne garde jamais un travail ? Qui est l'enfant capricieux qui ne supporte personne si ce n'est sa propre bêtise ? Tu ne rates jamais une occasion de mettre en l'air tout ce qui pourrait apporter un peu de bonheur !  
- C'est vrai, mais j'ai au moins la politesse de détruire mon avenir et non celui des autres.  
- Je passe ma vie à te rendre heureux.  
- Mais ce que tu peux être faux mon pauvre ami, vouloir mon bonheur ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ton petit bien être personnel, toi et rien que toi !  
- Tu mens !  
- Vraiment ? Alors c'est pour mon bonheur que tu as utilisé cet homme ? Criais-je en pointant du doigt le Pdg de Privé. Que tu n'as pas hésité à vouloir détruire la seule source de réconfort du crétin blanc qui vous sert de créateur au risque qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un semblant de vie? Est-ce pour cela tu n'as pas hésité à mutilé Allen ? C'est pour mon bien que tu as voulu railler du monde la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi ?  
- C'EST MOI QUI DEVRAIS AVOIR CE ROLE ! Hurla t'il hors de lui en enlevant ses mains et agrippant le canapé pour ne pas se jeter sur moi.  
- Assez... » Fit une personne qu'on entendait plus depuis quelques temps.

Lavi et moi nous nous tournions vers lui, ses mains tortillaient ses cheveux de manière frénétiques et assez sèches. Il se redressa vivement et partit vers son bureau, fouilla dans quelques tiroirs et sortit un dossier sans aucun titre. Le Pdg l'ouvrit et sortit une feuille qu'il commença à remplir rapidement. Je m'avançais curieux, me demandant bien ce que pouvait être ce bout de papier qu'il gravait de sa plume par de petites phrases qu'il remplissait dans des cases et espaces différents. J'observais le rouquin en espérant avoir plus d'information et ce que je vis fut surement l'un des moments les plus terribles de sa vie : des mains collées contre sa bouche, dissimulant le moindre son mais surtout, un regard effrayant. Le genre qui ne vous assaille que devant une horreur des plus immondes, la peur de votre vie... Un cauchemar devenant réel pour de bon et qui se déroulait devant vos yeux sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire d'autre que de le contempler.  
Le second se releva tout en titubant, il arriva à la chaise du client avec une grande difficulté. Il me frôla lentement pour atteindre le bureau et tenter de le contourner. Ses jambes tremblaient et paraissaient prête à se fléchir lors d'un mouvement trop brusque.

« Ne...Ne fais pas ça... » Articula t'il péniblement

Ne pas faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce chef avait dans la tête ? Etait-ce un lettre de renvoi et si oui à qui ? Moi ? Non... L'autre me voyait bien avant d'être ici, mais je ne le voyais pas lui ordonner de partir pour moi et Allen.

« Assez. Répéta une seconde fois le blond  
- Je t'en prie...  
- J'ai dit que cela suffisait Lavi ! » Ordonna t'il à son subordonné.

Malgré ses supplications Link finit de remplir ce qui semblait être un formulaire et après s'être dégager du roux qui le tenait fermement, il se rendit jusqu' à moi et me tendit la fameuse feuille. Intrigué je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil dessus et lus sans problème le haut de celle-ci. Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il voulait parler, mes yeux s'illuminèrent sans que je n'arrive à contrôler mon émotion. De son coté Lavi semblait fondre au soleil, il savait qu'il avait perdu.

« Mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi être de mon côté ? Lui demandais-je encore abasourdis par cet élan d'altruisme.  
- Je suis peut-être le plus volage d'entre nous, j'en reste néanmoins le plus terre à terre. Sors de ce bureau maintenant avant qu'il se jette sur le papier pour le déchirer où qu'il essaye de te tuer dans un stupide élan de passion. »

Je le remerciais aussitôt et courus vers l'endroit où il se trouvait, comptant les longues secondes qui me séparait de lui.

« Le tuer ? Ne me fais pas rire... Plutôt le torturer et lui faire crier qu'il m'appartient. Répondit un roux sous le choc.  
- C'est moi que tu va assassiner alors ? Proposa Link prêt à subir le courroux de son préféré.  
- Je peux tout aussi bien me jeter par la fenêtre, je pense que cela arrangerait tout le monde.  
- Ne débite pas des sottises tu veux ?  
- Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans ce monde à présent... »

Link s'avança vers son second et alors celui-ci pensait recevoir une gifle pour cette idée saugrenue, il sentit une main prendre la sienne. Elle était douce et particulièrement sereine, sa prise n'avait rien de forcé bien au contraire elle était empli de tendresse à son égard. Lavi l'observa incompris et put voir son front se heurter contre le sien, le blondin attrapé son autre bras de la même façon et ne lâcha plus.

« Si tu veux sauter je ne te retiendrais pas, je suis même prêt à tout faire pour réaliser tes caprices les plus idiots s'ils t'apportent le bonheur qui t'es due.  
- Link...  
- Mais alors tu devras accepter ma compagnie et ce jusqu'à la fin. »

Le blond déposa un fugace baiser sur les lèvres mouillées de son camarade, entremêlant ses doigts au siens pour le retenir encore plus près de lui. Il recommença une deuxième fois plus longuement comme pour lui faire un peu comprendre la situation où il se trouvait.

« Imbécile... Murmura le plus jeune, sa chevelure rousse déteignant sur de belles pommettes.  
- Tu ne peux exister sans ton japonais, je ne peux demeurer ici sans mon adorable rouquin... C'est cruel l'amour n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est la première fois que tu me fais une déclaration. Annonça-t-il un sourire triste aux lèvres.  
- Je ne suis pas comme certains crétins qui parlent sans arrêt d'amour à tout le monde. Une annonce ne se fait pas sans y avoir longuement réfléchit et avec n'importe qui.  
- Et si je te dis non ?  
- Pour la déclaration ou pour le saut ?  
- Je n'y pensais même plus à la fenêtre... Avoua-t-il dans un demi-mensonge.  
- Et j'espère bien que dans quelques temps tu n'y penses même plus à ton métis.  
- Jaloux ? Demanda t'il amusé  
- Très. »

Et alors que Link se jetait sur la bouche de cet homme qu'il désirait tant, il se jura de le garder à lui... Qu'importe le temps que le rouquin mette pour lui être enfin entier.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda un jeune garçon qui j'affectionnais tout particulièrement.  
- Lis par toi-même. » Dis-je en l'incitant à obéir.

Il regarda la feuille que je lui avais tendu et qui à présent était entre ses mains, il l'a relut encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brouillés ne puissent plus rien voir.

« C'est...C'est impossible. Fit il plus qu'émut.  
- Commença ? Demandais-je  
- Ca ne peut pas être un vrai...  
- Je t'assure que Link en personne me l'a donné, daté et signé devant moi. Et vu la tête de ce crétin de lapin ce n'est surement pas du toque. »

Allen se tourna vers moi, une bouille qui me fit fondre à l'intérieur mais que je tentais de garder impassible. Ce n'était le moment de lui sauter dessus, même si j'en avais vraiment envie.

« Je suis affranchis ?  
-Oui  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Surement pour éviter que je ne bute Lavi, que Link me tue et se suicide à son tour. Affirmais-je d'une traite sous un regard androgyne médusé par mon sang-froid.  
- Mais... Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que... »

Je me tue un instant, les joues un peu enflammé par des futilités qui m'agaçaient sérieusement. Depuis quand j'étais aussi fleur bleue ? Je devais me reprendre avant de passer pour la fille de service.

« Parce que je te veux.  
- Ce n'est pas plutôt l'ancien Allen ? »

Mes yeux se posèrent son ce petit regard triste qui entourait son doux visage, oui Allen n'avait pas seulement reçut des dommages physiques sur son bras et son œil gauche... Il ne se souvenait de rien, ni de Wisely ni de tous ce qui c'était passé depuis sa première création jusqu'à la seconde.

« Tu penses que je reste avec toi car j'aimais l'ancien Allen et que j'espère que tu retrouves ta mémoire n'est-ce pas ?  
- Sinon pourquoi seriez-vous là... En plus mon bras est affreux et mon visage...  
- Souvenir ou pas tu restes un stupide Moyashi. Affirmais-je exaspéré par cette conduite que je trouvais absurde et infantile.  
- Hééééééééééééééé ? »

J'attrapais son visage et l'embrassais de force, ouvrant sa bouche avidement et allant chercher ma moitié pour discuter cœur à cœur. Il répondit timidement, ses mains crispées sur ma chemise au niveau de mes avant bras. Je pliais soigneusement la feuille et la remis dans mon sac avant d'allonger Allen sur le sol du balcon d'une des chambres du fameux étage. Le baiser rompu je le scrutais un moment, ses deux prunelles aussi grandes que magnifiques... Qu'importe s'ils les avaient vairons maintenant, ce bras qui le dégoutait tant n'était pour moi qu'une malheureuse affliction comparé à la perte que j'aurais pu avoir s'il avait complètement disparut. Je le voulais avec ou sans sa mémoire d'antan... Je le voulais maintenant.

« Et si mon caractère d'aujourd'hui ne vous plaisait pas ? Si vous vous ennuyez de moi ? Et si ma mémoire ne revenait pas ?  
- Je peux te certifier que tu es toujours aussi adorable qu'avant, mieux encore car tu acceptes enfin d'être totalement sous mon contrôle... Et crois moi, je suis bien trop imaginatif pour m'ennuyer de ton petit corps.  
- Je... Je ne suis pas sous votre contrôle ! Je ne suis pas à vous et c'est mon corps ! Déclara le blandinet dans un sursaut de courage.  
- Ah cette phrase m'avait manqué... Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois que tu auras goûté à « ça » c'est toi qui m'en redemandera...  
- Noooooooooooooon ! Hurla t'il rouge de honte.  
- Quand à tes souvenirs...  
- Oui ? Demanda-t-il timidement.  
- Si tu ne les récupère jamais ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu ne souffriras plus de ces nombreux moments difficiles que tu as eu dans cette vie de dépravé... Et surtout...  
- Kanda-sama ?  
- J'ai l'intention de t'en offrir de plus beaux encore... »

Allen m'observa silencieusement pendant plusieurs secondes d'un air qui ne laissait échapper aucuneexpression qui aurait put me donner un indice sur ce qui se passait en lui. Enfin, au bout d'un moment qui me parut cruellement long, il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'obligea à querir sa bouche dont je pris bien soin pour le remercier de m'accepter au moins pour une tendresse de plus. Lorsqu'il mit terme au baiser il se dirigea vers mon oreille à laquelle il offrit un baiser chaste et plein d'amour avant de lui murmurer par la suite.

« Je suis prêt à renaitre pour vous, mon maitre. »

Cette nuit là, Allen naquit une nouvelle fois. Ne retrouvant peut être pas encore cette mémoire qui lui faisait terriblement défaut, et pourtant ce fut bien cette troisième naissance qui lui permit enfin de devenir un être parfaitement accompli.

**_Fin_**


End file.
